


A Drunken Mistake

by Angel_YoungMi



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, TriggerWarning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_YoungMi/pseuds/Angel_YoungMi
Summary: -Yunho had done something that leads to disaster with Mingi and the other 6 boys.-Soft Yunho.-Trigger Warning!





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, Angel here. My work for Ateez YunGi. (Seriously not enough of em)  
it will be a bit dark in the beginning! trigger warning! read with cautious!

_[What the fuck Yunho?, how can you do this to me?]_

** _I'm sorry Mingi..I was drunk..I didn't mean to..._ **

_[How can you do that to Mingi?_

_I told you not to go to the party yet you did. This is your own doing Yunho.]_

** _I know Hwa hyung.. It's my fault...I was stupid.. I still am I guess...._ **

_[I don't know how to help you Yunho, this is a big mess. Mingi says that he doesn't even want to hear your name from any of us. I want to help you but I can't make him stay to talk about you. I'm sorry]_

** _It's alright Yeosang.._ **

** _I should have not gone to the party and got drunk.._ **

** _I should have called one of you guys when I started feeling light headed..._ **

** _Yet I let one of the boys enter the house when he offered to take me home..._ **

** _I don't even remember all the details..._ **

_[In our house Yunho! In you and Mingi's room! How stupid can you be?! We trusted you to be home alone when you decided not to come with us that night. How can we trust you again? How can Mingi?]_

** _I don't even trust myself anymore Joong hyung.._ **

_[I don't even know what to say. I keep remembering how Mingi just yell and yell when he found you with that boy. I'm so disappointed, Yunho ah.. Never I thought you were the one that did something like that..]_

** _I know San..I can't believe it too.._ **

_[This is so messed up. Mingi can't even stay calm whenever he hears your name.. You really break him Yunho..]_

** _I can't even stay calm myself Woo.._ **

_[Hyung.. What will happen to us? They can't seem to forgive you yet..]_

** _I can't even forgive myself Jongho ah.._ **

\----

Yunho startled awake.

He then slowly rises from his bed and brushes his face a few times and sighs. Another same dream again and again since that dread night. Everything goes down the drain since that night. He knows this is because of his stupid self and just sigh once again before he went to the bathroom to shower.

He can't even see himself in the mirror. He felt so disgusted with himself that he refused to have any mirror in the studio he called house.

After that night, Yunho decided to move out as he didn't want Mingi and his friends to break down or yell at him though he knew he deserved that. He went to his parents house but that went to the drain too.

_[What do you mean you were caught sleeping with someone you didn't even know Yunho? What about poor Mingi? Why did you let yourself get so drunk that you can't even remember your own name? I don't want a son like this. You can't stay here. Find somewhere else to stay.]_

_[I'm so disappointed in you Yunho. Mingi is a good boy and he deserves so much more. I won't be paying your university fees anymore. You will have to pay for it yourself from now on. Don't come home anymore. I don't have a son who is this stupid.]_

Yunho remembered how he struggled to find a place to stay while getting a few part time jobs to pay for his university fees. He stayed in the sauna for a month before he found a mini studio with a bathroom and a tiny kitchen. He is glad that he found this mini studio even though he has to ride 2 buses to get to the university.

Yunho also changed a few of his day classes to night classes as they are cheaper.

** _And less people.. Better that way.._ **

Sighing again, Yunho checks his phone to see that he has about 1 hour to get to his first part time job before he has to go to 2 of his classes for the day and get to his other 2 part time jobs before his 1 night class begins.

He grabbed his backpack and went out.

He checks his wallet to see that he can only afford a small piece of bread for the day. He does have savings but all of it is for his fees and if he isn't careful about his money he can say goodbye to his university.

Yunho shoves his hands in his hoodie pockets and keeps his eyes downwards while walking to his part time job at a small tea house. He tried to be small as he can be but with his tall stature, he is not well hidden at all.

He arrived at the tea house and went to greet the owners of the tea house, Mingyu and Wonwoo.

" Good morning hyungs. I'll be at the back like usual."

"Morning Yun, today will be a bit busy for us as there are 2 groups of customers who made a reservation for breakfast. If you can't handle the orders just call one of us and we will come and help you." says Wonwoo

Yunho nodded and went to the kitchen and started making the basic teas.

After half an hour, Yunho's stomach starts to grumble and he can only grimace and hold his stomach as he plans to grab the small bread right before his first class.

Mingyu went to the kitchen and went to Yunho while holding a set of tuna sandwich and putting it on one of the empty tables.

"Yunho ah, eat this. I can hear your stomach miles away. Don't worry it's on me. Eat up." Mingyu says as he playfully ruffles Yunho's hair before he goes to the front again.

Yunho blushed in embarrassment before he took the sandwich and bites it.

** _How more pathetic can I be? At least I can keep my money for today.._ **

He sighs silently and goes back to his work.

After his shift's over, he grabs his backpack and waves to Mingyu and Wonwoo before going out of the tea house and starts to walk to his university. Yes, he is walking today so he can save his money more. He barely gets to his class as he seems to be a bit tired and can't walk fast like he usually does. The afternoon is barely in and he can feel his energy left him like water.

He went inside his classroom and went to sit wherever empty spots he can find first and dumped his backpack to his feet and slumped on the table. He has no one to talk to anymore.

After the ugly incident, all of his classmates seemed to shun him and won't even smile at him anymore. Seems like they knew what had happened between him and Mingi.

** _I guess this is what I deserve.. Mingi is so sweet and lovely but I have to go and break his heart.._ **


	2. 2

The first class went without a hitch and he went to his 2nd class. While he was walking to the classroom, someone speaks,

"Hey Yunho! Why look so tired? Got another boy again to fuck you last night? Hahahaha!"

Yunho just lowered his head and rushed to his classroom but was once again stopped as someone literally stopped in front of him making him bump his chest to the guy's chest.

"Hey, I'm talking to you. Be polite and answer me fucker."

Yunho just stands there still with his head lowered. He didn't even know the guy's name. He only wishes that the guy will be bored of him and walk away.

That is not the case apparently.

Suddenly Yunho only registered that his head collided with the walls and pain flared. He was so stunned and in pain that he could only slide himself down but was still looking to the ground. He whimpered silently as the minor headaches that he has in the morning burst into a major one.

The guy grab Yunho's collar before laughing and said,

"Maybe you want me to fuck you and only then you will know not to ignore me huh bitch?"

Yunho starts to tremble and says in a small voice,

"Please let me go."

"Urgh you are no fun."

The guy then once again pushed Yunho hard so that his head collided with the wall again before the guy straightened up and walked away.

Yunho had stayed in his position for a minute before he had the courage to stand up again though shakily before making his way to the toilet.

Once he was in one of the toilet stalls, he collapsed on top of the seat and cried silently.

** _I was drunk and got fucked by someone once and all hell let loose. I didn't even remember the details but the pain was there.. The way that guy pushed into me painfully.. The way he disgustingly wandered his hands all over me.. I don't want it too Mingi ah.. But I don't know why I can't seem to stop him.. I don't want this.. I want you only.. Why is this happening to me.. Everyone keeps yelling and won't even let me speak.. I hate this.. I hate myself so much.._ **

Yunho breaks down even more and he shakily wipes his tears on his face before trying and failing to get a breather.

After a suffocating 15 minutes, Yunho finally can get his breathing in control though his hands are still trembling and his headaches blaring inside. He takes a few deep breaths before walking out of the stall and washing his face at one of the sinks, still refusing to see himself in the mirror.

He is late to his class. Yunho can feel his anxiety perk up as he silently contemplates whether or not to go to his class or just skip and go to his part time job.

Feeling more and more anxious, Yunho decided to skip as he didn't think he could take the stares of his classmates and professor for being late.

With slumped shoulders, Yunho sighs and goes out of the toilet and silently walks to his part time job at a small bookstore.

While he is walking, he checks his phone. Like usual, there are several messages from different numbers that he doesn't know who it belongs to but with similar types of messages.

\- Hey cutie, how bout you answer my message today and I can come to your house and have a nice night with you?-

-Hey how does it feel to be fucked everyday with different people? Must be nice to have a beautiful face like yours huh?-

-Hey faggot, you didn't die yet? Kill yourself.-

The last message really stops Yunho on his track. His lips start to wobble and tears threaten to come out but Yunho bites his lips and tries to control the tears.

** _I would have done it if I'm strong enough. I don't even have the courage to end myself. So pathetic of me.._ **

Yunho shakes his head before continuing walking to the bookstore.

As he arrived at the bookstore, he went to greet the owner.

"Hello Hyunwoo hyung."

Shownu was startled as he didn't realize that Yunho had come silently into the store before smiling,

"Hey Yun, you're a bit earlier today? Aren't you supposed to be in your class right now? Did something happen?" asked Shownu with a worried face.

Before Yunho could answer him, he heard a voice from one of the bookshelves.

"WHAT? Are you okay Yunho ah? Are you hurt? Who is the bitch that I need to kill?!"

Yunho is stunned but keeps silent.

"Hun, you're not helping. Don't scream or Yunho might faint." says Shownu chuckling slightly.

Kihyun blushed a little but he still went to Yunho and checked the younger if he had any wounds.

"You're not bleeding, that's good. So what happened?" Kihyun asked

Yunho cast his eyes downwards and shakes his head a little,

"Nothing happened Ki hyung, I was late to the 2nd class so I thought I might just skip it and come here."

Kihyun narrowed his eyes towards Yunho but nodded anyway.

"It's fine if you don't want to talk about it, but remember that me and Hyunwoo are here for you. So, did you eat?"

Yunho nodded.

"When?"

Yunho blushed in embarrassment. He is caught. Sighing a little he answers,

"This morning.. Mingyu hyung gave me a sandwich.."

Kihyun's eyes went big for a second before he glared at Yunho and Yunho could only lower his head.

"It's 3pm and you have nothing but a small sandwich in the morning. Tsk. I'm going to get you something to eat. No excuses." Kihyun puffed and went upstairs where he and Shownu lived.

Shownu just shakes his head in amusement before he went to Yunho and ruffles his hair,

"Yunho ah, you do know that the offer still stands right? Both of us are very willing to take you in and stay with us so at least you can cut one of your jobs and focus on your health and study more."

Yunho just smile sadly before shaking his head,

"It's fine hyung. I really don't want to trouble you guys. It's already embarrassing enough that you guys know what I'm struggling with and making you guys saw I broke down.."

"You won't trouble us I promise you that. We are just worried. You seem to get too thin now Yunho.. And your eyebags are more prominent. Did you have any attacks these few days?"

"Just small ones but I can handle it. I promise."

"Your inhaler? Still good? Or you need a new one? I can get it for you."

Yunho again shakes his head.

"It's fine. Really. Don't worry hyung, I will let you know if I need a new one."

Shownu nodded and hugged Yunho before telling him to arrange the new books at the back.

Yunho is very thankful for his two hyungs. He had broken down two months ago at the back of the bookstore because he felt like he won't have time for his assignments and keeping up with his jobs that he went hyperventilating and had made Shownu and Kihyun panicked.

_ [Yunho?! What happened? OMG Woo come here! I think Yunho's going to faint!] _

_ Shownu had left whatever he was doing and rushed to the back of the bookstore only to see Kihyun's panicked face while trying to calm Yunho down who is very well hyperventilating and crying. _

_ [Hey Yun.. Calm down.. Come on pup.. You're fine, we are here. Your hyungs are here..] _

_ Yunho can't seem to hear whatever his hyungs told him and breathing harshly and crying before he felt the tightening feeling in his chest. _

** _Assignments.. Part time jobs.. Can I really manage all this? I don't think I can.. I can't breathe.. Mingi ah.. Where are you..? Please please please... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.. I'm sorry.._ **

_ [I think he.. I think he's having an asthma attack too Woo. He's wheezing. What are we going to do?] _

_ Shownu then told Kihyun to try and see if Yunho had his inhaler in his backpack and Kihyun ran so fast to find it. _

_ [Okay Yunho, I'm going to touch you alright? It's just me, Hyunwoo hyung.] _

_ Whether or not Yunho had heard him, Shownu slowly touched Yunho's shoulder and when Yunho seemed to be ok with it he grabbed Yunho and put him on his lap, Yunho's back touching his chest and he slowly ran his hand on Yunho's chest and back. _

_ [Breathe slowly Yunho ah.. Breathe slowly.. Come on.. Take a deep breath.. That's it. Try to match your breathing with mine.] _

_ Yunho had struggled to take a deep breath when he finally could hear Shownu's voice and his hands that were clutching his chest are now on top of Shownu's thigh clutching Shownu's pants.  _

_ [I found it!] _

_ Kihyun then shows up and he kneels beside Yunho and Shownu before trying to get the inhaler onto Yunho's mouth. _

_ After the third puff, Yunho's breathing gradually became better and he had stopped crying but still trembling. _

_ Yunho had let his head fall on Shownu's shoulder as the hyperventilating and an asthma attack took a toll on him. _

_ [Deep breathe Yunho. That's it] _

_ Yunho didn't know what happened after that as he let his eyes close and when he opened it, he was on a bed that he didn't recognize. _

_ Before he can start to panic again thinking that a stranger had him again, Kihyun popped his head in the room and Yunho visibly relaxed. _

_ [Hey pup, how are you feeling?] _

_ Yunho lowered his head and blushed in embarrassment. _

_ Kihyun saw this and he sighs silently before he went to Yunho and took a seat beside him. Yunho didn't know what to say and he was punishing himself in his head for breaking down in front of the two nicest hyungs and he thought that they would fire him and he had to find another job. _

_ [Stop overthinking. I know what you're thinking right now. No Yunho, we won't fire you.] _

_ Yunho was stunned and he looked at Kihyun. _

_ [What happened Yunho ah? You can tell me. I won't judge you.] _

_ Yunho sighs. Kihyun saw him hesitate so he grabbed Yunho's head and pulled it towards his chest before running his hand onto Yunho's back. _

_ This made Yunho cry before he hugged Kihyun's waist and told him what happened. _

_ Half a year ago. That dreaded night. How he got drunk. How he didn't remember letting the boy get into the house and into his bedroom. How he didn't remember any of it. How he was in pain when he woke up only to get yelled in the face from Mingi. How he can't even register what happened to the boy as the other members shouts at the boy to get the hell out of the house. How everything is messed up. How everyone keeps yelling and won't let him speak. The face Mingi made as Mingi looked at him. The face everyone made when they look at him. How he tried to tell them he didn't remember and he didn't want it. How they don't believe him. He moved out. His parents disowned him and didn't even ask him if he did it willingly. How no one asked him if he's alright. How he stayed at a sauna for a month. How he has a few part time jobs, classes and all. _

_ When Kihyun heard the story, he could only cry before hugging Yunho tightly. So much had happened to the younger boy and Kihyun felt the need to protect him. Though when Yunho had not really smiled and always answered with a short answer and small voice, he and Shownu sometimes caught Yunho smiling when he saw a picture of cute animals in one of the books in the bookstore. The incident must have closed up Yunho's real personality and Kihyun pledged to himself that he wanted some of Yunho's personality to come back. One at a time. _

_ Shownu had heard Yunho's story as he was standing by the door and he too felt the need to protect the younger boy. _

_ Shownu then came into the bedroom and hugged both Kihyun and Yunho tightly.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments please <3


	3. 3

_ "Yunho. Come here and eat.", says Kihyun as he put a plate full of Kimchi fried rice on the table at the back of the bookstore. _

_ Yunho who had been doing his job arranging the new books on the shelves stop and look over to Kihyun. _

_ "Coming hyung." _

_ Yunho came over to the table and sat down. He says thank you to the older boy and Kihyun ruffles his hair before telling him to finish the food or he will spoon feed Yunho until he finishes it. _

_ Yunho blushes and nods as he starts eating. _

_ It's close to 6pm and Yunho was about to get ready to go for his 3rd part time job, a coffee shop around the block. _

_ "I'll see you tomorrow Hyunwoo hyung, Kihyun hyung." _

_ Shownu and Kihyun smile and wave at him and Yunho starts to walk to the coffee shop. He chose this coffee shop as it is a bit far from the university so he won't have to meet his classmates or Mingi and the boys. They all usually come to the one that's nearer to the university. _

_ Yunho walks into the coffee shop and instantly he heard a happy voice, _

_ "Hello Yunho!" _

_ "Hi Jeonghan hyung.", says Yunho as Jeonghan comes up to him and hugs him like he usually does and Yunho can't do anything but to hug back though he smiles slightly. _

_ "Yah Hannie, Yunho barely came inside and you already hugged him like you didn't see him yesterday. Why didn't you hug me like that?"Seungcheol says, amused by his boyfriend's antics. Jeonghan just puffs out his cheeks and turns around to see Seungcheol smirk before he goes to Seungcheol and slaps lightly at his chest. _

_ "It's because Yunho is my son and you can't do anything about it. Hmph.", says Jeonghan before he went back to his work cleaning the tables inside the shop. _

_ Yunho blushes slightly before he goes over to the back of the shop to put his backpack and retrieve his apron before coming out to the coffee making station. _

_ Seungcheol went up to Yunho and ruffle Yunho's hair saying, _

_ "Hey pup, today is somewhat a relaxing day so don't work too hard kay. You can even do your assignments unless customers come in." _

_ Yunho nodded and gave a small smile to Seungcheol. _

_ Half an hour later, Yunho was doing his assignments in his laptop (the only laptop since 3 years ago) when he heard a door chimes signalling a customer had walked in. Yunho saved his work and went to stand up and walk to the cash station to take the customer orders. _

_ What he didn't expect was someone or rather two people he had tried so hard to not come in contact with are standing in front of him. _

_ "Y-Yunho?" _

_ Yunho had begun to feel slightly anxious as he took in the form in front of him. _

_ "H-hello Seonghwa hyung.. W-what can I get you?" _

_ Seonghwa can't seem to find his words as he looks over Yunho. Rather than feeling angry, he somewhat starts to feel sorry for how Yunho looks right now. Very thin and very prominent eye bags. _

_ "Look Hwa, I told you that I didn't feel right to go in here. Looks like I'm right.", says Hongjoong as he frowns up at Yunho. _

_ Yunho cast his eyes downwards and tears started swelling in his eyes but he tried to control it. _

_ Seonghwa saw this and he slap Hongjoong's arm and told him to shut up. _

_ "Uh.. One Ice Latte please Yunho ah.", says Seonghwa, smiling slightly. _

_ Yunho silently nodded and told Seonghwa the price and Seonghwa paid it. Then Yunho went over to make the order while he tried and failed to keep his hands from trembling. He had to take a few deep breaths so he could concentrate on making Seonghwa's drink. _

_ Meanwhile, Seonghwa and Hongjoong have a hushed conversation nearby. _

_ "Can't you see how thin he is Joongie? I know that all of us are still mad at him but please don't be rude. He was about to cry when you said those words just now." _

_ "So? He breaks Mingi's heart and slept with someone else." _

_ Seonghwa sighs. He of course is still a bit angry towards Yunho but sometimes when he thinks about it rationally, that night when they found Yunho, he remembers that Yunho was in distress and he keeps telling them to listen to him only for one of the members to shout back at him. _

_ "Look, Mingi have all of us to cry on. Not one of us went to Yunho and listened to his side of the story. I heard from several people who were in Yunho's class that Yunho now doesn't have anyone to talk to and they also sometimes saw Yunho rushing in and out of the class most of the time. Have you seen his eyebags Joong? Even Mingi is still looking healthy as he is." _

_ "Oh come on, he must have gone back to his parents house Hwa. They love him so much you know." _

_ "Did Yunho tell you that Joong? Don't make an assumption." _

_ Hongjoong was a little stunned by the words and he carefully looked over to Yunho and he saw how Yunho's hands kept trembling and how he took deep breaths from time to time. As he can see Yunho without the younger knowing about it, he finds out that Yunho indeed has become thin. _

_ Feeling a bit worried now he sighs silently. _

_ "So what are we going to do then?" ask Hongjoong. _

_ Seonghwa shrugs helplessly, "I don't know. Maybe we can ask Yunho his side of the story but only when he wants too Joong. Look at him. I can practically see he is about to faint from all the nervousness. You do know how soft he is right?" _

_ "I know.." _

_ Hongjoong sighs and keeps watching Yunho making Seonghwa's drink. _

_ Yunho had finished making Seonghwa's drink and he nervously took the cup and went to them. _

_ "H-here you go hyung." _

_ Seonghwa takes the drink from Yunho and smiles, "Thank you Yunho". _

_ "How are you doing Yunho ah?", says Hongjoong, suddenly making the other two look at him in shock. _

_ Yunho stammered in a soft voice, "I-I'm fine Joong hyung. How are you guys?" _

** _How's Mingi?_ **

_ Hongjoong shrug, "We're fine. The others are too. I thought you only have a job at the tea house. Why are you working here then? Have you quit the other job?" _

_ Yunho bite his lips as he shakes his head and replies in a small voice, "N-no, I have three jobs now.." _

_ This information had shocked both Hongjoong and Seonghwa. They knew how hard Yunho's major is so with the classes and assignments on top of the three jobs they are now curious as to why Yunho did it. _

_ "Why?" says Seonghwa as he has a dread feeling in his chest. _

_ "I need the money." says Yunho. _

_ "Why though? I thought your father paid all your fees?" says Hongjoong. _

_ At the mention of his father, tears once again swelling in Yunho's eyes. Both Hongjoong and Seonghwa saw this and they finally let go of their anger towards Yunho. The sight of seeing Yunho trying his best not to let the tears fall diminished all the remaining rage. _

_ "I-I.. T-they.. I-it's nothing.. M-my father just told me to pay the fees from now on.." says Yunho while still trying not to let his tears fall. _

_ Seonghwa and Hongjoong knew that was not the right answer but they didn't push Yunho on. They are extremely worried now as the fees are not cheap at all. _

_ "It's fine if you don't want to tell us right now Yunho. Just.. watch for your health please..", says Seonghwa worriedly. _

_ "I-I will hyung.." _

_ After that Seonghwa and Hongjoong smile slightly at Yunho and went out of the coffee shop. Yunho visibly relaxed as his hyungs didn't question him more. He didn't think he could tell them without breaking down again. _

_ As the following hours, no more awkward incidents happen and Yunho finally put his apron down and took his laptop and put it in his backpack before going out of the backroom to go to his night class. He told the other two goodbye as he walked out of the coffee shop. _

_ Yunho sighs while walking towards his university. Too much has been happening today and he can feel his body shutting down but he can't afford to just skip another class today so he works up his courage and goes to his class. _

_ Fortunately the class had gone by without a hitch but Yunho had been feeling unwell since the start of the class. His headaches are now making his ears ringing from time to time and he has been feeling a little bit cold despite wearing a somewhat thick hoodie. _

** _I still have to go home.. I really want to sleep.. But I haven't finished my assignments yet.._ **

_ Sighing, Yunho starts to walk to the bus station. He didn't feel like walking with how exhausted he is feeling right now. _

_ The bus arrived just in time Yunho arrived at the bus station. He hopped on and went to the back of the bus and sat down. He laid his head onto the window on his right and sighed again. He can't believe that he met Hongjoong and Seonghwa today. After half a year avoiding them, Yunho realizes how he misses all of them so much. Tears once again welling up in his eyes and he didn't even have the energy to control it as the tears fell on his pale cheeks. _

_ His hand trembles slightly as he tries to open his door. Yunho took off his shoes and went to his table and put his backpack down beside it. _

_ Yunho then went to his bed and fell on top of it, sighing. He felt so tired yet he still had a few assignments that he had to finish. _

_ Yunho then went over to his table and sat on the chair, pulling out his laptop and starting on his assignment. Yunho had begun to cough bit by bit but he didn't register because he was focusing on his assignment. _

_ It was 2am when he had finished all his assignments and Yunho just wanted to sleep. He went to his bathroom to shower first and after changing into a long sleeved shirt, he went to his bed and slept. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like my story!


	4. 4

It felt like he only sleeps for 10 minutes when he hears his phone's alarm. Yunho starts to whine but is cut off short when he has to cough. He felt light headed and lethargic.

Gathering his energy, Yunho then sits up and suddenly his room begins to swirl.

** _Oh no.. Not right now.. I can't be sick now.. I have so much to do..._ **

Yunho shakily stands up after he deems that he is fine and slowly trudges to the closet and picks a pale blue long sleeved shirt and changes into it. He then grabs his jeans and wears it.

He grabs his backpack and he goes out of his house.

He felt like fainting but he still walked to the tea house slowly.

Arriving at the tea house, he let himself in and put his backpack at the back before he went to do his usual job. At this point his coughs have gradually become worse.

Mingyu and Wonwoo are worried. Yunho had come in looking pale, walking very slowly and now they had heard him coughing a few times. Everytime they ask Yunho if he's alright, Yunho will answer he is fine and he didn't say anything and keep doing his job at making the teas.

When they saw Yunho had stop making teas and is going to the back to fetch his backpack, Wonwoo ask him,

"Yunho ah? Are you sure you are alright to go to your class today? You look paler than this morning.."

Yunho didn't realize that his fever had gone worse as he was focusing not to faint but he is determined to still go to his classes.

"Yes. I'm fine hyung. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"You don't have to come tomorrow if you're not feeling well Yunho ah. It's fine. Rest tomorrow." says Mingyu worriedly.

Yunho sighs silently. He really hates to worry about his hyungs but he really didn't know if he can make it tomorrow too. His body seems to keep shutting down.

"I'll call you if I can't come in tomorrow then Mingyu hyung."

This answer seemed to be right as the two nodded their head and told him to be careful today.

Yunho then smiles slightly and waves before making his way out to go to his university.

At the university, Yunho made his way to his class and went to his seats, he put his backpack down and let his head rest on top of his hands on the table. It seems he had fallen asleep as he barely registered with the professor coming in. Struggling to concentrate on the lecture, Yunho tries his best to copy whatever notes the professor gives.

Yunho felt cold. He shivers from time to time as the lecture ends. He still didn't give up though. Yunho then went to his next class. The one he skips yesterday. Feeling a bit anxious as he dreaded that the professor might call him and ask why he didn't come in yesterday, the professor just looked at him and told him to go to his seat before the professor starts talking for today's lecture.

Sighing in relief, Yunho went to his seat and listened to the lecture.

After his class ended, Yunho had started walking to go to the bookstore but suddenly in the middle of the hallway, Yunho felt very light headed and he swayed dangerously before he stumbled and fell to the floor.

"Yunho!"

Yunho had not completely fainted but his mind is very sluggish and he didn't recognize whom the voice that calls him belongs to.

Suddenly he felt someone pulling his hands and tried to make him stand.

He barely registered that someone had put him on his back and carried him to who knows where.

"His fever is high Teukie."

"How high?"

"38.9"

Leeteuk sighs and looks over to Yunho who had fainted on the way to the infirmary. Leeteuk was just walking in the hallway when he found out Yunho was swaying dangerously and before he knew it, Yunho fell onto the floor.

Leeteuk then shouted Yunho's name and hurriedly went to him. He tried calling Yunho a few times but the younger one didn't hear him. Leeteuk then took Yunho's arm and surprisingly he can easily put Yunho onto his back and walk fast to the infirmary.

Heechul was minding his own business in the infirmary when the door opened loudly. He was about to yell to the rude student not to break his door when he found out his colleague/boyfriend was the one who opened the door loudly and was carrying Yunho on his back.

"What the fuck happened?" says Heechul though he hurriedly helps Leeteuk to place Yunho onto one of the beds.

"I found him in the hallway," says Leeteuk.

Heechul then went to fetch the digital thermometer and put it in Yunho's left ear.

Leeteuk went to put Yunho's backpack on the ground beside the bed they had put Yunho's in when he heard the beep and he heard Heechul sighing before saying that Yunho's fever is high.

"He's very light." says Leeteuk and Heechul just tilt his head confused as why Leeteuk says that.

"Sigh.. He's light. Too light Chul ah.. Too light for a very tall kid."

Heechul then frowns as he looks down at Yunho.

"Well, we have to wait for him to wake up before you can start being a mother hen." says Heechul and Leeteuk just sighs again.

One hour later, they heard a whimper from Yunho.

It started with a tiny whimper that gradually became loud and Yunho had started thrashing on the bed.

"N-no. P-please d-d-on't. S-stop. I-it hurts. N-no p-please."

Leeteuk frowns before he goes to Yunho and gently shakes his shoulder to wake him up.

Yunho suddenly opens his eyes and he scrambles to sit on the bed and scoot himself backwards away from the hand. The nightmare had made Yunho can't distinguish between reality or dreams.

Leeteuk was dumbfounded but he composed himself and called Yunho's name trying to calm down the sick boy.

"Yunho ah, it was a dream. No one is hurting you right now."

Yunho's breathing had become fast as he struggled to shake the nightmare out of his head. It felt so real. Yunho felt like throwing up.

Suddenly, Yunho's chest tightens and he clutches at his chest and coughs a few times before he starts to wheeze.

"Chul ah!" says Leeteuk as he knew that Yunho had an asthma attack.

"Coming!" says Heechul as he hurriedly walks to Yunho's bed with a liquid in a small tube and puts it at one of the drippers hanging beside the bed.

Leeteuk then took the oxygen mask by the dripper and put it on Yunho. Leeteuk then sat beside Yunho and told Yunho to calm down and let the medicine do its work.

Yunho struggled to take a breath but when Leeteuk put the oxygen mask on him he could feel the medicines working as he took a deep breath.

Leeteuk gently ran his hands toward Yunho's head and hair to calm Yunho down.

After a few minutes, Yunho's breathing had become normal and Leeteuk gently pushed Yunho down until Yunho was laying flat on the bed. Leeteuk and Heechul can see that Yunho had become delirious and won't really register what happened to him at the moment.

Few seconds later, Yunho fell asleep.

Heechul wipes Yunho's tears before sighing.

"Well, that went well.. If his fever worsens we have to send him to the hospital.", says Heechul and Leeteuk can only nod.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door before the door opened.

"Hey hyungs, this dumb shit sprained his wrist. Please help him."

"Shut up Woo. It was not my fault that I didn't see the vendor machine and accidentally whip my hand towards it. It hurts you know."

"Yeah well, the so-called vendor machine was there even before you came into this uni San."

San huffed and walked in before he stopped in his tracks after seeing Yunho on the bed sleeping with an oxygen mask on his face.

Wooyoung follows San's vision and frowns when he too sees Yunho is on the bed.

"Come here San so I can take a look at your wrist", says Leeteuk

San walks ahead and gives his wrist to Leeteuk as Leeteuk inspectes it.

"What happened to him?" asked Wooyoung tilting his head towards Yunho.

Heechul just sighs before answering, "Teukie found him in the hallway about to faint and brought him here but he was already unconscious by the time he's here. He had an asthma attack just now. His fever is high too"

San and Wooyoung frown at this information. Worries start to swell in their heart. It's been so long since they saw Yunho. Though the older is tall he did well avoiding the rest of the members while in the university.

Seonghwa and Hongjoong had told the other members except for Mingi about how they found out Yunho is working with three jobs and the others are dumbfounded. Yeosang and Jongho had wanted to go and meet Yunho today but San and Wooyoung think that they won't be seeing Yunho today.

Wooyoung then went to Yunho's bed and gently put his hand onto Yunho's forehead and frowned again as Yunho's forehead was burning.

"Should Yunho go to the hospital? He's burning up.", says Wooyoung and Heechul nodded his head saying, "We will call the ambulance if his fever went up to 39.5."

Heechul then looked over to Wooyoung and smirked, "Well, why are you looking worried now? I thought that the seven of you guys hated him?"

Wooyoung blush in embarrassment while San coughs into his fist.

"We don't hate him. We are angry at him. It's different.", says San and Heechul scoffed.

"Yeah right, like you guys didn't rant about him whenever one of you comes here and says how much you guys want to punch him in the face for breaking Mingi's heart. Well he's asleep and vulnerable right now. Go ahead and punch him." Heechul challenged them.

San and Wooyoung open their mouth in shock before Leeteuk chuckle and says,

"Give them a break Chul ah, they are still just kids you know. Though I am a bit confused as to why you guys are so angry towards Yunho. He was drunk and slept with a boy, yes I understand that, but I wanna ask if you guys do have the full story? Like in Yunho's sides too."

San and Wooyoung tilt their heads in confusion.

"Huh. Looks like you guys don't know huh. Didn't Yunho explain it to you guys?", says Heechul.

"What do you mean hyungs?', says Wooyoung

"We... didn't actually let Yunho speak... All of us were in rage that we just kept yelling at him until he ran out of the house only to come back when we were not home and most of his stuff are gone.", says San and he frowns when he thinks that they are kinda being an asshole before.

Leeteuk shakes his head and sighs, "Seriously you guys. All of you should have listened to Yunho's side of the story too. This is when I like to boast about being a doctor in a university rather than a hospital. We hear all the stories."

"All of them." says Heechul smirking.

"Then tell us.", says San and Wooyoung nodded his head agreeing with San.

"Nope. You guys should ask Yunho instead.", say Heechul

"And please be nicer to him. I don't think he is well. Physically and mentally.", Leeteuk says, sighing a little.

San and Wooyoung felt guilty. Before they can say another word, Heechul told them to go to their classes or they will be late and let Yunho sleep in peace.

After another hour, Yunho finally wakes up. He registers the white ceiling first and something on his face. He claws the object on his face only to get slapped by someone. Wincing a little, he looked to his side.

"Sorry but leave those on. You have another 10 minutes with it." says Heechul.

Yunho settles down and just sighs and closes his eyes before he abruptly opens it and he quickly sits up.

"Wowowowow Yunho! Calm down! You don't want to faint again do you?", says Heechul as he holds onto Yunho's arms as the younger seems to sway before clutching his head.

After the headaches were gone a little, Yunho then asked Heechul where his bag was. Heechul took Yunho's backpack and handed it to him.

Yunho hurriedly searched for his phone, opened it and instantly there were a lot of beeps. Yunho sighs and clicks on the first number that had called him half an hour ago.

"Hel-" Yunho starts to speak before wincing.

"YUNHO! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? ARE YOU ALIVE? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! DO I NEED TO COME OVER WHEREVER THE FUCK YOU ARE RIGHT NOW? ANSWER ME!", shouts Kihyun on the other side.

Heechul chuckles before walking away to the end of the room making some space for Yunho.

Yunho then sighs before answering with a croak voice,

"Hey hyung, I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you. I'm fine. I'm at the university."

"Youuuuu. Urgh Yunho! Wait, Why does it seem your voice is muffled? Are you keeping something from me boy?!"

Yunho sighs again. He really can't lie to Kihyun.

"I-I'm in the infirmary.. I had an attack a few hours ago. I'm on an oxygen mask right now. I fell asleep, hyung. I'm sorry."

"WHAT? ARE YOU ALRIGHT NOW?"

"Yes hyung, I'm fine now."

"Good then. You are banned from coming here today and tomorrow. Rest up at home alright? I'll call Jeonghan and tell them that you won't be coming there too. And don't you dare go to your night class today! GO HOME!"

Yunho sighs again but complied. "Yes hyung."

"Alright Yunho ah. Rest well! Call me if you need anything."

"Alright hyung."

Yunho then ends the call and message Mingyu telling him that he won't be coming tomorrow and he got a reply of affirmation and told him to rest well.

Heechul then came up to him and checked his temperature again. Yunho stays still letting Heechul do his job.

"Hm.. It's still high. Should I send you to the hospital?", says Heechul.

Yunho widens his eyes and shakes his head before stopping and whimpers slightly as the movements send great pain.

"N-no hyung. I'm fine. I can rest at home."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes hyung."

Heechul sighs but gives Yunho an okay before saying that he will have the excuse slip from the classes for today and tomorrow.

Yunho nodded slowly and thanked Heechul.

"By the way, can you make it home? I can give you a ride. Teukie will be fine on his own for a while."

Yunho stays silent as he contemplates giving in or refusing Heechul's offer.

"Yep. I'm giving you a ride. You hesitated. That means you do know well that you are too weak to travel even a short distance. Let me get my car keys and we can go." Heechul said without giving a chance for Yunho to say anything.

Yunho sighs before clawing the oxygen mask out of his face as the 10 minutes are over and takes his backpack before waiting for Heechul.

"Alright let's go."

Yunho stands slowly and he follows Heechul to his car outside.

Heechul purposely walked slowly so Yunho didn't have to walk fast and by the time they arrived at the parking lot, Yunho was visibly a lot paler than before and breathing a bit heavier.

Yunho didn't say anything, he just opened the car door and slid inside before slumping himself in the seat and closing his eyes.

"Yunho? Give me your address and then you can go to sleep."

Yunho opens his eyes and tells Heechul his address and Heechul nodded and started driving.

It seems Yunho had fallen asleep again. This worries Heechul. His fever is high and he needs a rest but it will be better if someone is watching over him too.

Heechul stops his car outside of the address that Yunho had told him and he gently shakes Yunho's shoulder to wake him up.

"Yunho ah. We're here."

Yunho slowly opened his eyes and blearily looked outside and saw that they had arrived.

Yunho took his backpack that he had put on the floor between his legs and thanked Heechul for giving him a ride.

"You're welcome. Do you have housemates Yunho ah? It's better if someone can watch over you in case something happens."

Yunho shakes his head slowly, "I'm living alone hyung. It's fine."

Heechul sighs but nodded and Yunho opened the door and stepped out from the car before bowing to Heechul. Heechul waves and Yunho starts walking to his house.

Heechul waits until he can't see Yunho anymore and starts driving to the university.

Yunho manages to walk without falling or stumbling until he finally steps into his house. The short distance from Heechul's car and up to his house had made him more exhausted.

Yunho put down his backpack at the usual place and slowly changed his day attire into more comfy clothes. Once he had finished wearing his clothes, he slowly went to his bed and lay down. Pulling his blanket until his chin, Yunho closes his eyes and instantly sleeps.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^.^


	5. 5

Cheater

Worthless

Faggot

Useless

Asshole

Good for nothing

**W-what? S-stop. P-please. L-leave me a-alone. S-stop. P-please. I'm sorry.**

Yunho startled awake.

Breathing heavily, Yunho sits up on his bed only to fall down again. He tried again and fell down again. It seems that his limbs have turned into jellies. Yunho sighs heavily.

He managed to grab his phone but he had to hold his phone with both of his hands and check the time. Yunho's eyes widen. He had been asleep for almost a day! It's already 10pm.

**I still feel like shit though..**

Yunho sighs. He just hopes that tomorrow he can get up and go to his jobs and classes. He really can't afford another sick day.

Yunho closes his eyes, sighing.

_ Open your mouth pretty boy. Come on. That's it. Shhh. It will feel good later. Well I will feel good later. Don't even care about you. _

Yunho opened his eyes and shook his head.

**What was that..? A memory..?**

Yunho shivers when he suddenly remembers the disgusting feeling. The hands wandering all over him. The disgusting feeling when that boy pushed into him. The pain. He shakes his head trying to get rid of the disgusting memory out of his head.

Yunho feels very dirty right now that he became nauseous and tries his best to crawl out of the bed as he felt the need to throw up.

Barely reaching the toilet bowl, Yunho silently gag and throws up into the toilet bowl.

After an agonizing 10 minutes, Yunho finally felt a little bit better. Yunho then took off his clothes and went to the shower. He turned the water temperature to a moderate hot and hastily rubbing all over his body.

He felt so dirty. He keeps on doing it until his skin has turned red and sore and only then he stops. His tears keep falling throughout the shower.

**I'm so dirty.. No wonder Mingi hates me now. Even I hate myself so much..**

After the shower, Yunho still felt like shit and he shakily went to his bed and lay down again. Tears keep coming and it doesn't seem to stop. All of the memory he tried so hard to forget keeps appearing that he had cried loudly. He's breathing heavily and coughing but he just can't stop crying.

After 20 minutes, Yunho fell asleep exhausted from all the crying and the fever that had not gone down.

\--

"Hey boys"

Hongjoong, Seonghwa, San, Yeosang, Wooyoung, Mingi and Jongho turned their heads to the voice and saw a very worried Heechul standing by their table in the cafeteria.

"Yes hyung? Do you need anything?", asked Seonghwa.

"Uhm.. I know that I should not ask this but.. Have you guys seen Yunho today? Maybe a glimpse of him anywhere in the campus?"

Mingi tensed at the name but stayed silent.

The others just shook their head before Hongjoong answers,

"No hyung. Why?,"

Heechul sighs and runs his hand through his hair,

"I heard from the professors that he is not in his class at all today and he was supposed to have three classes today as far as I know."

Mingi then frowns and speaks,

"And? Maybe he just skipped all of them today. Why are we talking about him?"

Seonghwa makes an eye contact with Hongjoong and Hongjoong just shrug,

"Me and Hongjoong kinda stumble into him three days ago at a coffee shop where he works."

"Me and San found him at the infirmary two days ago."

At hearing what Wooyoung said, Mingi eyes widen a bit before he make a poker face asking,

"Why was he in the infirmary?"

"He fainted in the hallway and Teukie brought him there. His fever was high that day and he also had an asthma attack." says Heechul.

Mingi was dumbfounded by the information and he felt a little twinge of worry.

"Why are you looking so worried, Chul hyung?" asked Yeosang.

"I gave him a ride that day because he can't even walk properly. He told me he lives alone so I am worried that his fever went up and he fainted or had an attack again. With how weak he is two days ago I bet that he won't be able to feed himself." says Heechul.

With this information, all of the members are now very worried.

"You said that you gave him a ride right hyung? So you know where he lives. Can we go see if he's alright? To be honest, I'm kinda worried." says Jongho.

Everyone nodded their heads including Mingi.

Heechul nodded and said, "Well let's go then."

Seonghwa, Hongjoong, Yeosang and Jongho are in Seonghwa's car while San, Wooyoung and Mingi are in Heechul's car.

They arrived at Yunho's house but Heechul said he didn't know which floor Yunho lives in so they asked the security guard and headed up to Yunho's house.

The security guard also follows them as they tell them what might happen to Yunho so he can open the door to Yunho's house.

They tried knocking first. After a full 5 minutes, the security guard moves to the front and opens the door.

All of the members gasped as they took in what is supposed to be a house.

"Wtf, this is like a room not a house. It's so small.." says Wooyoung frowning.

Mingi looks around Yunho's house and he feels guilty as he sees that there is barely anything in the house, a small bed, a table and that's it. He can see the small kitchen but it seems bare. Like Yunho didn't even cook.

Mingi then went to see the lump on the bed as he knew that's where his Yunho is.

_ Huh, after all this time I still called him mine.. Was my rage truly making me blind..? _

Shaking out of his thoughts, he went over to the bed and he could see Yunho's hair poking out of the blanket he had pulled up to his forehead.

Mingi then pulled the blanket only to gasp.

"Yunho?", says Mingi while trying to shake Yunho's shoulder.

Yunho is pale. Very pale to the point he looks ghostly white. His breathing is shallow and he seems to take quick breaths.

Heechul then instantly was there by Mingi's side and he put his palm over to Yunho's forehead only to find it burning under his touch.

"This is not good. We need to take him to the hospital now."

After hearing what Heechul said, all the other members seemed to pick up their pace and Mingi had already tried to pick Yunho up bridal style and Seonghwa had gone over to Yunho's backpack to retrieve Yunho' wallet for his ID. Hongjoong had picked up Yunho's phone where he put it beside his head at the pillow.

The others had opened the door widely so it's easier for Mingi to carry Yunho outside.

After they finally get Yunho in the car, they rush to a nearby hospital.

All this commotion didn't even wake Yunho up once

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a bit of something before I go for my vacay. I'll be back on Tuesday guys! love ya! <3


	6. 6

All Yunho saw when he opened his eyes was white.

He blinks a few times and registers the white as a ceiling. He looks over to his left when he feels something is on his hand and finds an IV stand.

Yunho panicked.

** _No.. Am I in the hospital? Oh no no no!_ **

Yunho breath starts to pick up and he fumbles to sit on the bed while tears threaten to fall.

Yunho had started to pick on the iv drip that was inserted into the back of his hand and his right hand shakily tried to take it off of his hand.

"Yunho! What are you doing?! Stop!," shouted Seonghwa.

Yunho flinched at the voice as he thought he was alone in the room. He looked over and saw that everyone was there including Heechul. They all rushed to his side and he was dumbfounded when Mingi came over to him and stopped him from getting the IV drip out of his hand.

"What the fuck are you doing Yun!?," says Mingi in a very stern voice.

This makes Yunho flinch and stop moving but the tears he had been controlling are running down freely on his cheeks. His breathing became fast and he coughed.

Mingi felt guilty as he had raised his voice to Yunho but he was very worried and confused as to why Yunho did it.

"P-please please let me go. I can't be here! I don't want to be here! L-let me go! I wanna go home.. Please..." says Yunho in between his crying and coughing and the others are dumbfounded.

Seeing that Yunho might go into a full blown panic attack, Hongjoong nudge Mingi's side as he is the only one that could calm Yunho down fast.

Mingi knew this and sighs silently. He is still somewhat hurt by the younger but he can't really be mad when he looks over to Yunho's disheveled self.

"Yunho, you need to calm down. Please." says Mingi in a softer voice.

Yunho shakes his head crying loudly now as he fumbled between words saying "No", "I can't", and "Please".

Seeing that Yunho won't calm down, Mingi sits on the bed and places his hands on both of Yunho's cheeks and he runs his thumb gently.

This somewhat calms Yunho down a bit but he is still trembling and crying.

"Yunho.. Please.. Calm down.. Hey.. It's alright.." says Mingi, still trying to make Yunho stop crying and tell them why he is so distressed to be in the hospital.

"N-no no no please... I-It's not alright at all.. Please..." says Yunho

Mingi sighs as he knows that one word will instantly calm Yunho down but he didn't really want to use it right now but it seems like he didn't have any choice now.

"Yun.. Baby..."

Yunho instantly stops crying but he still sobs and he looks towards Mingi with his eyes widened.

"W-what..? Y-you called me...?" Yunho says.

"I need you to calm down. Please." says Mingi.

Yunho then tries his best to calm down and after a few minutes he stops crying but he still is trembling.

All of them sighing in relief.

Seeing that Yunho had calm down, Seonghwa asks the sick boy in a soft voice,

"Yunho ah.. Why are you so determined to get out of the hospital just now?"

Yunho looked down to the ground as he really didn't want the others to find out but it seems he had to.

"I.. I don't have money to pay for the medical fees.."

All of them stare at him in shock. That's all? Yunho had a panic attack because he can't pay for the medical fees? Something is not right.

"What do you mean? Your parents will come and pay it for you Yunho ah. We will call them after this." says Hongjoong.

Yunho then starts to cry again at the mentions of his parents.

Yunho shakes his head saying, "N-no they won't come.."

"Why?" asked Mingi.

Yunho stares at Mingi with a very sad face.

"T-they.."

"Go on," says Mingi.

Yunho sighs shakily.

"T-they disowned me.. I-I'm on my own now.."

"WHAT!!?", all of the members said.

Yunho flinched and started to cry harder.

"No no stop crying. It's alright, It's alright." says Mingi.

This information had truly shocked the other members hard. If what they had heard is true, then Yunho had been very alone for half a year, managing his university fees alone on top of his classes.

Mingi had wrapped his hand around Yunho's shoulder and pulled Yunho's head under his chin to make him calm down and not worsening his health even more.

Mingi runs his hand onto Yungi's back gently and rocks his body slowly and after a few silent moments, Yunho's hand that had been clutching Mingi's shirt lay limp.

Mingi stares down in panic thinking that Yunho had fainted in exhaustion only to sigh in relief as he saw that the older had only fallen asleep. Mingi then gently lay Yunho's down on the bed and tucked him in.

"No wonder he was so thin." says Hongjoong, softly breaking the silents.

Sighing, Seonghwa says "And no wonder he got this sick. I don't think he takes care of himself well because of the stress between jobs and classes. Alone."

The others nodded their head solemnly and suddenly they heard ringings coming from Yunho's phone that was in Hongjoong's bag.

Hongjoong retrieves it and saw "Kihyun Hyung" on the screen before he answers it.

"Hel-.."

"YUNHO! ARE YOU ALIVE? BECAUSE I WILL GO TO WHEREVER THE FUCK YOU ARE RIGHT NOW AND KILL YOU!"

Everyone heard it aside from the sleeping Yunho. All of them had an amused and curious smile hearing the words that came out of the phone.

Coughing a bit, Hongjoong then tries again,

"Hello sir?"

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW ANGRY I A- wait. This is not Yunho's voice. WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHY DO YOU HAVE YUNHO'S PHONE WITH YOU?"

"Uhm.. This is Hongjoong, Yunho's friend. Yunho is in the hospital right now and he is sleeping so he can't answer you right now."

Silence.

"WHICH HOSPITAL?!''

"KQ Hospital sir."

"WHICH ROOM?"

"801"

And the phone call ends.

Hongjoong stares at the phone dumbfounded.

Heechul shakes his head and chuckling,

"Well we will have a guest later on I guess."

"I, I can't believe this. Why would his parents disown him?" says Jongho.

"Yunho won't lie just to make us sympathise him right?" says Yeosang.

"Do you think he can lie while having a panic attack, Yeosang?" challenged Mingi.

"Hey, I didn't say he lied to us alright. You were the one that despised him so much until just now. Don't go all raging on me." says Yeosang sternly.

Mingi takes a deep breath while closing his eyes before sighing.

"I'm sorry. It's just.. Seeing him like this.."

"It seems to me that right now, the true victim of this shitty drama is Yunho. Am I right? I'm not the only one that is feeling very guilty right now am I?" says San.

All of them nodded and sigh.

Heechul had made up his mind.

"Sigh, alright kids, I think it's my time to tell you what had happened. Not everything though because we will have to wait for Yunho to tell his side of the story but I will tell you guys everything that I have heard."

"How will we know that you won't make this up?" says Wooyoung sceptically.

Heechul glares at the younger before saying,

"Because I heard it from the boy itself. The one who slept with Yunho."

Everyone stares at Heechul with wide eyes but stays silent and this is the cue for Heechul to start his story.

"The fucker went to the infirmary a month ago to take a nap while pretending to have a headache, and I let him sleep because I wasn't in the mood to kick him out of the infirmary. An hour later, he wakes up and calls his friend while sitting on the bed. I have my earphone on me so he thought that I didn't hear him talking on the phone."

_ "Dude, that drug you gave me is the shit! I need a few more, man. What do you mean I didn't use it I did dude! Remember that party I went to at HyungHo's house? Yea I found this very beautiful tall bitch and I got to take him to his home. I think his name is Yunho or something. Whatever. He was so drunk that he can barely walk ya know. Come on dude. Of course I spiked his drink a bit. If not how the hell did I have him. It was so easy to pick him up to his bed and I gave him the pill before I fuck him. It was so good! He can't even move a finger. I really need it more, man , come on. Yea yea I'll meet you in three hours." _

"and from the stories you guys had rant to me all those months ago, I'm pretty sure that fucker is the one that had Yunho." says Heechul ending his story.

Mingi had clutched his hands and he was trying to keep calm while he heard the story.

"I think we need to apologize to Yunho.. Oh my god I can't believe this. Why are we so stupid?" says Yeosang while having his head on his hands.

"We will apologize to him when he wakes up." says Hongjoong.

"Do you think he will forgive us?" says Seonghwa and everyone didn't have an answer for that question.

All they can do now is wait.

  
  



	7. 7

The door suddenly opened and everyone looked over to see 6 people coming in with worried expressions.

"What happened to Yunho?" asked Kihyun without even looking at the other members, he went over to Yunho who is still sleeping on the bed.

"Uhm.." Hongjoong is dumbfounded with him that he can't speak.

"We found him in his house barely breathing and a high fever." says Heechul helpfully.

"Uhm..May I know who you people are? I mean I remember the two of you but not the other four..?" says Seonghwa while nodding to Seungcheol and Jeonghan.

"Oh I'm really sorry for my boyfriend's behaviour. I'm Hyunwoo and that one over there by the bed is Kihyun, this is Mingyu and Wonwoo and that is Seungcheol and Jeonghan. We are the owners of the shops that Yunho has a job in."

"Is he alright?" says Mingyu looking over Kihyun fussing over Yunho's blanket and IV drip.

"The doctor says his fever was at 41 degrees when he was brought in. Yunho is also malnourished and very weak at the moment." says Seonghwa.

"And you guys are..?" asked Jeonghan.

"I'm Heechul, these brats doctors in the university. This is Hongjoong, Seonghwa, Yeosang, San, Mingi, Wooyoung and Jongho."

Hearing the name of Mingi, Kihyun widened his eyes before he went over them and glared at each one of them. Feeling a bit intimidated by Kihyun's stare, the other members awkwardly look at the floor.

"I supposed you guys are the one that makes Yunho's life miserable?"

"Hey do-" starts Mingi.

"Shut up. Yunho said that you guys didn't even let him speak so he had to sneak into the house to retrieve a little bit of his things so that he won't have to hear you guys yelling at him again. Do you guys know that he also has to stay in the sauna for a full month after he was kicked out from his parents house before he found a mini studio to live in? I bet you guys didn't." says Kihyun, puffing up his chest a bit.

The members were stunned and blushed.

"Hun, calm down. Please." says Hyunwoo.

Kihyun sighs and goes over to Yunho's bed and sits on it.

"I just want him to be ok again woo ah.. It hurts seeing him like this."

"He will. I'll make sure of it. We will make sure of it." Seonghwa said.

"I know now that we're the bad guys here but we are very willing to makes up for it." says Yeosang.

"You guys better or we are the one who will take him and never let him see you guys again." says Jeonghan with a glare.

Yunho whimpers.

All of them turned to look at Yunho and saw that Yunho had scrunched up his face and thrashing a little bit on the bed.

"N-no.. P-please.. G-get o-off.. I-it hurts.. P-please.. N-no.. M-mingi.. H-help me.."

Yunho's thrashing became more aggressive and Mingi heard what Yunho said so he quickly went up to him. The others too went to Yunho and tried to make Yunho stay still afraid that Yunho might hurt himself.

"Hey, hey Yun, I'm here I'm here. Wake up. It's alright. You're safe. Come on bub wake up." says Mingi.

Yunho doesn't seem to wake up so Mingi cupped Yunho's face gently and put his upper body onto Yunho's chest to trap him from thrashing around while whispering sweet nothing in hope it will calm Yunho down enough to wake him up.

It seems to work as Yunho begins to stop thrashing around but he is still sobbing.

"That's it. It's just a dream baby. Wake up bub." says Mingi gently running his thumbs onto Yunho's cheeks.

Yunho shuddered and slowly open his eyes and the first thing that he sees are Mingi's face looking down at him worriedly.

Yunho blushes, "M-mingi..? W-what are you doing..?"

Mingi look down and with a soft face and small smile answers,

"You were having a nightmare and thrashing around, this is the only way that I know to calm you down."

Yunho blinks and nodded softly only to remember the nightmare and his tears pricking again in his eyes. Yunho slowly pushed Mingi away and Mingi was dumbfounded and a little hurt. Seeing Mingi's hurt face, Yunho stammer while his tear running freely on his cheeks,

"Y-you shouldn't t-touch me.. I-I'm dirty.."

Everyone was stunned at what Yunho said.

"What do you mean?" says Seonghwa.

Yunho closes his eyes and sobs shakily.

"I-I'm dirty.. H-he t-touched me... H-he had me.. I h-hate it.. I f-feel s-so dirty a-and I h-hate myse-"

Yunho's eyes widened as Mingi kissed him. Mingi's lips lingers for a while before he pulls back and smiles before kissing Yunho's nose and forehead.

"Don't say that. You're not dirty. I know I'm fucking too late and understand if you don't want me back but I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. I know now the full story and you're just a victim. I'm sorry I didn't let you tell me your side of the story. I'm sorry I was an asshole. I'm sorry I was not there when you needed me the most. Will you have me back..?"

Yunho blinks. His hazy mind can't seem to register everything that Mingi had said.

** _He.. he wants me back..?_ **

Mingi began to pull back as he thought that Yunho didn't want him back as the sick boy just blinked and didn't say a word.

Yunho saw Mingi's fallen face and he reached to grab Mingi's wrist weakly but before he could say a word, suddenly his chest was tightening up so hard that he gasped and clutched his chest before coughing and wheezing.

Everyone panicked.

Heechul fortunately was fast enough to push the button calling the nurse.

** _I can't breathe!_ **

Yunho keeps on clutching his shirt hard so that his knuckles turn white and he's struggling to take a few breaths. Mingi then propped Yunho up and was seated behind him in an instant before running his hands on Yunho's back.

Wooyoung and San had run out of the room to tell the nurse to get a doctor as Yunho is having an asthma attack.

Few seconds later, a doctor and a few nurses came rushing into the room and the other people gave way to them except for Mingi who was still holding Yunho on the bed.

The doctor hurriedly went to Yunho and checked his pulse while the nurses began to do their job managing the oxygen mask before the doctor took the mask and put it on Yunho.

After a few minutes, Yunho finally takes a deep breath and everyone sighs in relief. Mingi then had started to pull himself off from the bed before Yunho stopped him weakly clutching Mingi's shirt.

"S-stay.. P-please.."

Mingi nodded and he propped himself next to Yunho before he put his hand around Yunho's shoulder and pulled Yunho towards him.

"Mr. Jeong right here needs to rest. Please refrain him from any stressful situation. He had the attack because he was very stressed and his body can't keep up with it. His fever is still high and the attack could come anytime again. I've injected a medicine that will lower his fever down." says the doctor before he went out of the room.

"Alright boys, how about we let Yunho rest and save the interrogation when he's better? Hm?", says Heechul and everyone reluctantly nodded.

"I'm hungry. Who's hungry? Let's go get some food but half of you should stay in here in case the attack comes again." says Heechul and only then Yunho realizes that there are a lot more people currently in his room that he was sure were not there before.

Yunho perks up a bit when he sees Kihyun and Kihyun smile softly before he walks up to the bed and pulls Yunho into a gentle hug.

"You've really made me worried Yunho ah. Thank god your friends found you."

Yunho tightens his hugs with Kihyun and says in a croaky small voice, "I'm sorry I've made you worry.."

Kihyun then ruffles Yunho's hair gently before saying that he will be going to get everyone something to eat, not before glaring at Mingi who awkwardly tries to pull his body as far as he can so that Yunho could hug Kihyun.

Yunho saw this and he weakly punches Kihyun's arm pouting,

"Don't glare at Mingi like that hyung."

Kihyun sighs, "Fine I won't but that doesn't mean that he's safe. Hmph."

After half of the people went out of the room, Yunho sighs and looks over to Mingi. He still can't believe that Mingi apologized to him and wants to have him back.

"What's on your mind Yun?" asks Mingi softly as he watches how Yunho's face scrunch up cutely while pouting and biting his lips.

Yunho startled as he was so deep in his own thoughts and shakes his head slowly.

"You. Are you sure you want me back?"

"Yes but no pressure Yun, I know I've been an asshole so I won't be surprised if you don't want me back."

"What if I don't want to?"

Mingi's face fell a little bit before sighing softly, "Then I won't bother you anymore but I hope we can still be friends. To tell you the truth, I've missed you so much. I was blinded by rage but even in my rage I just can't stop thinking about you. I should've tried to reach you but I was a coward and I'm glad we've found you on time or I think I won't ever forgive myself."

"I.. I don't know Mingi.. I love you.. I still do.. B-but I don't think I deserve you again.."

Mingi then pulled Yunho into a hug and kissed his forehead gently, "Don't say that Yun, if you say anything about deserves and what not, it's me who didn't deserve you, not the other way around. I'm truly very sorry that I didn't asked your side of story and I am very much angry with myself right now for being so stupid. And stop saying you're dirty or disgusting. You're not. The one who is dirty and disgusting is that son of a bitch. Not you. Never you."

Yunho sighs softly.

** _Can I trust this? Can I trust him again? Can I trust myself again?_ **

"W-will you help me? W-will you stay?" murmured Yunho, not quite confident if he can be better again mentally.

"Always. I won't go anywhere. I won't ever leave you again unless you want me to leave. I promise." says Mingi.

Yunho watch Mingi's eyes and only see love and determination so he softly nodded. Mingi then take Yunho's right hand and pull it towards his mouth and kiss it gently.

Yunho widens his eyes and blushes a deep red.

"I will do anything including courting you all over again if it means that you'll forgive yourself and me someday." Mingi says softly while keeping Yunho's hand on his lips for a few seconds.

Jongho coughs.

This startled both Yunho and Mingi. They have forgotten that they still have half of the members in the room.

Yeosang slapped Jongho's arm while smiling, "No no! Don't stop whatever you guys are doing! Just ignore us it's alright!"

Jongho glares at Yeosang, as much as he is happy that the two might be together again, he still didn't want to see his hyungs being mushy mushy with each other in front of him.

Yunho had turned beet red and he forgot about the oxygen mask on his face that he yelped when he thrust his face onto Mingi's chest but he didn't do anything about the pain and stay still.

Mingi's face is red too but he only chuckled before gently pushing Yunho away making Yunho whine a little but Mingi only running his hands on Yunho's head gently making Yunho follow Mingi's hand as it feels good on his burning forehead.

"Lie down Yun, you really need to rest. You are still burning."

Yunho complies and he lay down before nudging Mingi's arm and Mingi lay down as comfortably as he can next to Yunho and Yunho put his head on Mingi's chest while he put his arm on Mingi's stomach.

Mingi thought that Yunho will try to sleep but suddenly Yunho asks in a small voice,

"Mingi ah.. I don't have any money to pay for this, what do I do? My savings are.. they barely enough for uni's fees.."

"Don't you worry about that Yun. We will take care of that. Your job now is to get better. Now no more overthinking. Sleep. I'll wake you when they arrive." says Mingi giving a little kiss on Yunho's forehead before putting his right arm around Yunho's waist.

A few seconds later, Yunho fell asleep lulled by Mingi's right arm running gently from his back to his waist. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its gonna get fluff after this~


	8. 8

Mingi had a small smile while he was watching Yunho sleeping with half of his body practically on Mingi's. Mingi sighs softly and runs his left hand towards Yunho's bangs. It's long. Yunho was busy managing things that he didn't care about his appearance anymore, only shaving every morning thus his hair has actually become long. His bangs can easily hide his eyes and his back hair almost went to his shoulder.

"I'll make things right again baby. I hope you forgive me." Mingi whispered softly before he planted a kiss on Yunho's head and rubbed his chin softly onto Yunho's head.

The door opened and the team that went to grab some food went in and when they saw Yunho sleeping again, they silently gathered the food on the floor near to the couch. Though it is a bit awkward, all of them managed to eat peacefully. Mingi can't move so Seonghwa saved him his portion and put it on the table with Yunho's food that the nurse had given a while ago. They had been discussing on how to help Yunho with the hospital fees and all of the owners of Yunho's job wanted to be the one to pay but Yunho's friends also want to help so Heechul had told them that they can all pay together when it's time to pay it and everyone agreed.

Half an hour later, a nurse came in and gently took off Yunho's oxygen mask and told Mingi to wake him soon so he could eat and she left the room.

"We should go, let's go guys, let Yunho rest and we can visit again later" says Shownu to Kihyun, Mingyu, Wonwoo, Jeonghan and Seungcheol. They don't really want to leave but they know that Yunho needs to rest and with a lot of people in the room it will be hard for him to truly rest so they agreed and bid everyone else goodbye and left.

After they left, Mingi softly brushed his thumb over Yunho's cheek and softly called his name to wake him up and after a few minutes, Yunho finally stirred. Yunho blearily tilt his head a little from Mingi's chest and blinks a few times before he slowly tries to sit on the bed but Mingi saw how Yunho's hands and shoulders are shaking even from the small movement so he help Yunho by putting his hand over Yunho's waist and gently hauled Yunho up.

Yunho had to take a few deep breaths as the small movement exhausted him. He then fist his right hand and rubbed at his right eyes before asking Mingi in a hoarse and sleepy voice,

"Why did you wake me up..? I'm still sleepy.."

Mingi looks over at Yunho who has a pout on his face and with Yunho's cheeks red from the fever, Mingi can't help cooing a little with how adorable the sight is. Mingi caresses Yunho's forehead and Yunho instantly closes his eyes and sighs softly.

"You need to eat. You can go back to sleep after okay bub?"

"I'm not hungry.. I want to sleep..."

Mingi sighs softly but he is kinda glad that Yunho is slowly becoming himself once again. Yunho was very moody and cranky whenever he is sick and it takes a lot of coaxing to get him to do the things that he would rather sleep than do.

"Come on bub, please eat first even if you're not feeling hungry. Your stomach is empty for about 2 days already. You don't want to be sick later do you?"

Yunho is still pouting and he lazily looks over to the table and grimaces a little when he sees his food. He really doesn't want to eat. The sight of the food already makes him feel a bit nauseous. He is sure he will be sick, doesn't even matter if he eats or not. He clenches his eyes shut and pushes his face over to Mingi's neck and whines while shaking his head indicating he still doesn't want to eat.

Mingi sighs and rubs Yunho's back gently and the gesture had made Yunho relax instantly as he is clinging more to Mingi's and sighing softly. Mingi then planted a kiss on top of Yunho's head and murmured softly,

"Please eat baby.. Hm? You don't have to finish it but you still have to eat it a little. I'll feed you kay? How 'bout that? You don't even have to move, just open your mouth. Okay?"

Yunho whines a little but gives in as he pouts but nods his head. Mingi kisses him again before gently pulling Yunho so he is sitting on his lap more to his right thigh so he can feed Yunho with his left hand. His right hand went around Yunho's waist and he rubs his thumb gently to make Yunho relax.

They gave him a bowl of chicken porridge. Mingi had to scoop some up and bring it to Yunho's mouth and Yunho hesitated for a second before sighing and opening his mouth and eating the porridge. Yunho pushed himself to eat as much as he could but ended up whining, shutting his mouth close and shook his head after the 5th spoon. Mingi tried to coax him to take another spoon but gave in when Yunho whines got louder.

Even eating exhaust Yunho. He is currently slumped on Mingi's lap with his head laying near Mingi's left shoulder breathing a bit heavily.

"Do you want to lay down Yun?"

Yunho shook his head and tilted his head a little towards Mingi's still untouched food.

"Go ahead and eat your food first. I can wait here. I think you should change me to your left. It will be easier for you to eat."

"You sure you don't want to lie down?"

Yunho grabs Mingi's shirt and whines.

"Alright alright. Geez this giant baby." says Mingi softly before he gently pulls Yunho towards his left thigh and when Yunho sighs comfortably he starts to open his food and eats it.

"Ehm, I think we should go." coughs Hongjoong.

Once again both Mingi and Yunho forgets that there are other people in the room and Mingi just chuckles sheepishly while Yunho had turned beet red still cuddling close to Mingi. Hearing that they wanted to leave, Yunho shot upright and faced Mingi but ended up wincing as the movements jolted his headache. Mingi was also surprised and he was thankful as he just put his spoon on the plate. Mingi places his right hand onto Yunho's waist and asks him what is wrong. Yunho refused to see Mingi's face and instead looked down on Mingi's chest, pouting.

"A-are you leaving t-too? A-am I being t-too clingy to y-you? I w-will stop if you d-d-on't like it. P-please don't leave me a-alone. I-I don't want to be alone a-again.."

"Oh don't you worry about that pup, he won't leave even if he wants too. We won't let him leave you alone anymore." piped Wooyoung but hearing that answer Yunho felt like Mingi doesn't want to stay voluntary and without warning, Yunho's eyes began to water. This makes everyone in the room panic.

"D-did I say something wrong?!" says Wooyoung panicking and he earned a slap at the back of his head from San while he speaks, "Your choice of words idiot. You can't just blurt it like that. Not to our soft Yunho." "Oh..Sorry Yunho.. I forgot.. What I meant is-" Wooyoung was interrupted by Mingi,

"What the idiot meant was I won't leave this room until you are well bub. I'll be here. I want to be here. So I can take care of you. Voluntarily. Promise."

Mingi wipes Yunho's tears and gently runs his thumbs on Yunho's cheeks before pulling Yunho a bit towards him and kissing his nose. Yunho chuckled a little before he nodded and plopped himself to Mingi, his head on Mingi's shoulder. Mingi took his right hand and gently ran it along Yunho's back.

Seonghwa then went up to Yunho and ruffled the younger's hair making Yunho open his eyes and look up at Seonghwa with a small smile.

"We'll see you tomorrow kay bub? Mingi, call us if something happens alright?" Seonghwa says and gets affirmative nods from both Yunho and Mingi.

They all left and Yunho, still cuddling close to Mingi, closes his eyes again while Mingi finishes his food.

The room is peacefully quiet through the night where Yunho and Mingi are asleep. It was about 2 in the morning when their peaceful sleep was interrupted.

Mingi stirred when he felt Yunho clawing his chest and gripping his shirt. He blearily looked down and saw how Yunho's face contorted and whimpered words that Mingi can't really understand but did get some of the words.

** _N-no_ **

** _L-let go_ **

** _P-please_ **

** _H-help_ **

Realizing that Yunho once again has a nightmare about that night, Mingi gently caresses Yunho's bangs while trying to calm him down whispering sweet nothings in hope that the older can hear it. After a few minutes of Mingi trying to wake Yunho up and Yunho whimpering and thrashing a bit, Yunho finally jerks awake.

His breathing became laboured and Mingi had shushed him gently while caressing his bangs and running his hand up and down on Yunho's chest. Yunho swallowed and clenched his eyes in hoping to get rid of the dream that still threatened him everyday.

Yunho swallowed a few times before he suddenly gagged silently and cupped his hand towards his mouth before trying very hard to sit upright. Mingi panics a little before he remembers that the nurse had told him there is a waste bucket under the bed near him if Yunho suddenly wants to vomit. Mingi hurriedly picks up the bucket and pushes it near Yunho's chest. When Yunho registered the bucket that was pushed towards his chest, he let go of his hand and silently threw up. Mingi is running his hand along Yunho's back, calming him down.

After a few minutes, Yunho finally stops but he can't keep himself upright. It was all Mingi's strength that didn't let Yunho fall down face first on Mingi's lap or in the bucket. Yunho is still breathing heavily with his mouth open slightly and a few strings of his saliva running down into the bucket. Mingi then helps Yunho wipe his mouth with some tissues before he grabs a bottle of water on the table near the bed and tells Yunho to gargle his mouth. After a few gargles, Mingi told Yunho to drink a little.

Yunho did whatever Mingi told him with a very hazy mind. It seems that Yunho's fever had worsen again. This worries Mingi a lot.

"Yun? Yunho? Baby come back to me please.."

Yunho blinks a few times and he tiredly looks over to Mingi. It was only for a few seconds before Yunho's eyes suddenly rolled to the back and he slumped down but fortunately Mingi caught him before he fell completely face first on Mingi's lap.

Mingi panicked.

He gently lays Yunho down on the bed before hurriedly going out of the room to alert the nurses that Yunho had fainted. It's faster to run out of the room than calling them with the button. It works as few nurses jump up from behind the counter and run towards Yunho's ward. The nurses hurriedly looked over to Yunho, checking his vitals and so on before they told Mingi that his fever had spiked again. Mingi told them that Yunho had vomited a while ago and one of the nurses told Mingi that they will have to increase Yunho's medicine dose as the one they used isn't helping bring down Yunho's fever. Mingi nodded and told them to just help Yunho get better.

"There are a few side effects though.. That is why we didn't really use this dose unless the patient's fever won't lower down. He may feel nauseous and will be half conscious most of the time so you really have to help him with everything. We will lower the dosage once there is an improvement." says the nurse and Mingi nodded taking it all in.

After they had injected the new dosage into Yunho's IV drip, Mingi settles down beside Yunho again and slides his right arm under Yunho's neck and head before he comfortably lies down on his side. His hand caresses Yunho's burning forehead before he shakes his arm around Yunho's waist and closes his eyes.

Mingi just hopes Yunho can truly rest and get better now.

  
  



	9. 9

The night consists of Yunho waking up every half an hour or one hour feeling nauseous that ends up with Yunho gagging silently into the waste bucket with nearly nothing and only makes Yunho more exhausted. Mingi had supported Yunho's weight all the way while gently running his hand on Yunho's back.

Yunho whined loudly when he was about to fall asleep but felt the need to vomit again. He swallowed harshly as he really doesn't want to throw up again. There's nothing left inside his stomach anymore anyway.

Yunho is frustrated. He wants to sleep but the nauseous feelings just won't go away.

Mingi had called the nurse and asked them if they could help with Yunho's nauseousness as he can't seem to fall asleep because of it after Yunho had woken up at what it feels like for the 20th time that night. The nurse took pity after seeing Yunho's very tired face and gave Yunho a medicine that can somehow help with the nauseous.

Thankfully it works.

Yunho sighs in relief when the nauseous feelings diminish and cuddles close to Mingi before drifting to a very much needed sleep. Mingi stayed awake for about half an hour just to make sure that Yunho could sleep without being disturbed before he lay his head towards Yunho and sleep.

\--

"Shh.. Don't wake them up"

"Move. I need to capture this."

"You know it won't work for blackmails right?"

"Not blackmails. This is for my YunGi folder in my phone after half a year of no new pictures."

"Wha? Why do you have a YunGI folder in your phone hyung? WTF?"

"Oh let him Jongho. I'd rather he have a YunGi folder than some porn folder or something."

"Hahah.. I kind of regret coming here with you two now.."

Seonghwa then playfully swat Jongho's head while Hongjoong is still taking a few pictures of Yunho and Mingi who is currently asleep tangled together.

"But, it's kinda late now though, shouldn't we wake them up? It's past 1 already. I don't think they have eaten yet today." says Seonghwa and the others just shrug not really wanting to disturb their peaceful sleep. Seonghwa was contemplating alone whether to wake both of them up or just wake Mingi up when they heard a cough. Hongjoong, Seonghwa and Jongho look over to the bed and see Yunho coughing a few times before his eyes fluttered open.

"Bub? I'm sorry, did we wake you up?" says Seonghwa as he comes closer to Yunho's side of bed and caresses Yunho's bangs. Yunho tilted his head towards Seonghwa's palm before he shook his head slowly and with a hoarse and sleepy voice, said " No you didn't. When did you guys arrive?". "Just now bub, how are you feeling today?". "A little better now.." says Yunho with a small smile.

Just then, Mingi starts to stir beside Yunho and after a few seconds, Mingi's eyes flutter open. He turn his head to the right and saw Yunho is staring back at him. Mingi's sleepiness is gone completely as he thought that Yunho woke up because he wanted to throw up or something and quickly haul himself up to a sitting position.

"Baby? Do you need the waste bucket? Why didn't you wake me up?"

Yunho blinks and stares at the panicking Mingi before he giggles but ends up in a few coughing fits. Mingi panics more and runs his hand on Yunho's back and after a few minutes, Yunho stops coughing and takes a deep breath.

"I'm alright Min. I woke up naturally. I do want to use the bathroom though.." says Yunho and Mingi nodded before he got off from the bed first and was just about to put his left hand under Yunho's knees before he saw Seonghwa at the other side of the bed.

Mingi screamed and flinched backwards.

"OH MY GOD HYUNG! DON'T DO THAT!"

"What? You're the one who didn't notice me standing here. I was here before you woke up and panicked." says Seonghwa rolling his eyes a little but with a fond smile on his lips.

Mingi had his hand on his chest running it up and down sighing before he looked over to the other two beside him and Seonghwa, "When did you guys arrive?" "About 10-15 minutes?" says Hongjoong and MIngi nodded. "Ah.. Okay. Uh I'm gonna help Yunho first." says Mingi before he once again puts his hand under Yunho's knees and back and picks him up. Mingi then walks a bit to the back so Yunho can drag his IV with them.

After the trip to the bathroom, Yunho is sitting on the bed and coughing from time to time. Mingi is also sitting beside him. Mingi put his hand over Yunho's forehead and he was beyond relieved to feel that Yunho's fever had come down. It was not burning like last night but he is still worried because Yunho seems to cough again.

"Do you want me to call the nurse? Your coughing seems to get worse."

Yunho was about to shake his head only to end up having another coughing fit. Mingi frowns and pushes the button calling the nurse and running his hand on Yunho's back. Yunho takes a few deep breaths before he slumps himself towards Mingi and snuggles close. After a few minutes, a nurse comes into the room and asks Yunho if he's alright. Yunho nodded his head but Mingi told the nurse about his coughing and Yunho pouted and glared at Mingi. He doesn't want to be a burden anymore. He felt better already.

Yunho is still pouting when the nurse checks him over so Mingi sighs softly before he tells Yunho, "Yun, I know what you're thinking. You're not being a burden. You're sick and we only want you to get better. If the nurses and the doctor say you're fine, that's good, but if they said you're still sick and all, we can start the treatment early. Am I right or wrong?" Yunho pouts only got deeper but he knew what Mingi said is true so he nodded his head a little.

"Well, your boyfriend here did a good job calling the nurses just now. You have early symptoms of an asthma attack. You will need to wear the oxygen mask for 1 hour and after that we will see if you're okay to forgo the mask or you have to continue for another hour." says the nurse and she went to the door asking her colleagues for the medicine.

"We will lower the dosage of his antibiotics too as his fever has lowered considerably. It looks like the early symptoms of your asthma attack occurred because you had a rough night last night with the antibiotics and your body was exhausted from fighting with the antibiotics that triggered the asthma. If he suddenly can't breathe even with the mask please call us immediately." says the nurse before she went out of the room.

Yunho now with an oxygen mask on his face is actually still pouting. It's like the god doesn't want him to get better. From one thing to another happens. He just wants to get better and go home so he can go to his jobs and classes. Now is really not the time to be sick and stuck in the hospital. And now he have to wear this stupid oxygen mask for an hour and he hates it. The mask is very uncomfortable and it takes all of his will not to claw it off from his face.

"Yunho hyung?"

Yunho then looked over to Jongho and tilted his face a little to the side.

"D-do you forgive us now? The nurse said "boyfriend" just now, does it mean you're taking Mingi hyung back?"

Yunho widened his eyes and blushed. "W-what? She said boyfriend? W-when?"

"After Mingi lecture you just now. The nurse said "your boyfriend here did a good job blablabla". You didn't hear her?" Jongo asks with a confused face.

"He was busy pouting and glaring at Mingi at the time to hear anything from the nurse Jongho ah." says Seonghwa shaking his head a little.

This only makes Yunho blushes harder but he stays silent as he doesn't know how to explain it to them that he was never angry at them or anything. Only angry at himself. Yunho silents had once again made the other boys in the room misunderstand him. They all have a sad face as they thought that this will be harder than it seems. To make Yunho forgive them and let them take care of him from now on.

"It's alright Yunho ah, take your time." murmured Hongjoong.

Yunho then sighs as he thought to himself,  ** _fuck this_ ** and shook his head, saying "It's not you guys really. You guys didn't have to apologize though cuz it was my fault not you guys'. I was never angry at any of you. Sad, yes. Angry, never. I-I'm the one who should be on my knees apologizing to you guys not the other way around.."

Tears started swelling in Yunho's eyes and he had to control himself not to cry out as it would worsen his asthma. He felt movements and before he knew it, 4 pairs of hands were wrapped around him, 4 heads squishing his head and neck gently.

"Don't say that Yunho ah"

"It's not your fault"

"If you're not angry at us then we are sorry that we make you sad hyung"

Only Mingi didn't say anything and after the other 3 let Yunho go, only then he rub his face onto Yunho's and softly speaking near Yunho's left ear,

"Yunho, baby. It is not your fault. It never was, never is and never will. It's that bastard's fault, and I swear to god that I will make him pay for this. For making you miserable. For making me misunderstand everything because he fucking smirk when I yelled at him that night. For making you like this. I repeat again. This whole thing is not your fault. Stop thinking that you are at fault. You're not. Okay baby?"

Yunho's tears run freely down his cheeks as he tries to understand the words Mingi said to him. Two hands cupped his face and gently pushed his face upwards, his eyes locking towards Mingi's. All he sees in Mingi's eyes are warm, passionate, patient and most importantly Yunho can see the love. It's time to trust this man again, the one who didn't stop saying how much he loves him, the one who didn't leave yesterday, the one who keeps helping him when he was out of it last night, the one who promises not to leave him again.

Yunho closes his eyes with his tears running again down his cheeks but he only smiles and nodded his head. "Y-you promise?" "I promise. Each one of 'em. I promise I won't leave you again, I promise I will make things right again and I promise that this is not your fault."

"I-I l-love you. N-never s-stop actually.."

Hearing that 3 words had made Mingi's heart burst and he actually had a few tears running down his cheeks too but he is smiling widely before he kisses Yunho's forehead, cheeks and lastly his oxygen mask where his lips are.

"I love you too baby. I never stop too."

Mingi then pulls Yunho towards him and kisses his head, takes Yunho's right hand and intertwines it with his and his thumb gently running in circles.

Yunho closes his eyes and sighs softly when he feels that his shoulders are somewhat lighter. 

Hongjoong suddenly coughs.

"Uhm, I know I wasn't supposed to interrupt this very nice scene, but I really want to know what the hell happened last night after all of us went home? The nurse said something about lowering Yunho's medicine's dosage and all. Is everything alright?"

Yunho lazily looks up to where Hongjoong is standing near his bed and he pokes Mingi's stomach a few times and Mingi gets the message and chuckles slightly before answering Hongjoong's questions.

"A few hours after you guys left, I think it was about 2 am, we were sleeping and Yunho had a nightmare before he jerked awake and had to vomit. After that he fainted on me. I ran outside and when they checked Yunho over, his fever had spiked so they increased the dosage of his antibiotics but it has some side effects where Yunho will be nauseous and semi-conscious most of the time. It didn't get better after cuz every time Yun was about to fall asleep he had to wake up and threw up. I think it was around 5 am that Yunho had enough so we called the nurse and asked them if they could give something for Yunho to decrease the nauseousness and they did. I don't even know why they didn't give it to him earlier. Only then he gets to sleep."

"Oh god you really had a rough night huh bub?" says Seonghwa ruffling Yunho's hair and Yunho nodded with a pout.

"Thank god now they said your fever had lowered down. And Mingi's right Yunho ah, if you feel even just a bit uncomfortable or feeling sick you have to tell him or us if we're here so we can get the nurses." says Hongjoong while he grabs Yunho's leg and squeezed it gently. Yunho nods his head and tells him that he will from now on.

"Oh hyung! I forgot to tell you, you don't have to worry about your classes, I've already inform your professors and they said they will extends your due dates for every assignments that you didn't get and they will also send the notes to your email." says Jongho and Yunho beamed up before he told Jongho to come closer and hugging him and thanking him.

Everything seems to be better now for Yunho.

It's healing time.

  
  
  



	10. Last Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be smut later near the end. Please read at your own risks.

A week.

A whole week confined to bed.

Yunho stretched on the bed and swung his legs while waiting for the nurse to come and remove his IV. Yes, Yunho will be discharged today and he can't contain his excitement after being in the hospital for a week. His fever had lowered and spiked a few times and his asthma attack too had come and gone and after a week, only then the doctor said he is deemed good enough to leave but he can't strain his body with too much stress or he will relapse.

While waiting for the nurse, Yunho had his phone with him and currently is thinking to himself of how much money he will have after paying for the hospital fees. His thoughts become jumbled as he thinks that he really has to cut a few classes and find maybe a few more jobs so he can pay for his university fees. He was so much in his thoughts that he didn't hear Mingi calling him nor realize that Seonghwa and Hongjoong arrived.

Mingi had been with Yunho for the whole week except for a few hours where he had to go to his classes. Even though Yunho had told him that he didn't have to come if he was tired from the class, Mingi still went back to the hospital to take care of him.

A poke to his cheek brought Yunho back to the real world. Yunho looked over to his left where his cheek was poked and tilted his head in question.

"What were you thinking that you didn't hear me calling you for quite a while now baby?" says Mingi, still having his finger poking Yunho's cheek. Yunho blushes before pouting a little looking down at his phone. "I'm thinking about cutting a few classes and finding a few more jobs.."

Mingi, Seonghwa and Hongjoong are dumbfounded at this information and Mingi confusedly asks Yunho, "Why baby?" and Yunho frowns and pouts before he faces Mingi and says, "What do you mean why? From my calculations, I will only have half of the exact amount for the semester fees after paying for these hospital fees and I only have a few months more before I have to pay for the semester fees. It's not gonna be enough.. I really don't want to cut the classes.. I want to grad on time but it looks like I have to extend my graduation.."

"Alright wait a minute babe. I think we forgot to tell you one thing." says Mingi while holding both of Yunho's hands to calm him down as he sees that Yunho had started to panic. "What thing?" "You don't have to worry about the hospital fees. We already paid it and-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GUYS HAVE PAID IT?" says Yunho, his eyes wide cutting off Mingi.

Mingi sighs a little and he was actually expecting this but he didn't actually think that Yunho would react like this. Mingi gently rubs his thumbs in rounds on Yunho's hands saying,

"Yunho, baby. Calm down please and listen to me. Yes, we have paid your hospital fees. All 7 of us including your other hyungs. At first, Kihyun hyung, Mingyu hyung, and Jeonghan hyung said that they and their partners will pay for all of it but us 7 just can't let them pay it all so we jumped in and helped pay for it as well. Don't make that face. We WILLINGLY did it. So instead of a frown, how bout a smile? Please?"

Yunho doesn't know how to react. He is feeling a lot right now. Happy, anxious, relieved, worried, touched and a lot more.

"Baby, hey look at me please." Mingi says as he cups Yunho's face and when Yunho is looking at him he continues, "I have made you miserab-" "We" says Seonghwa, cutting off MIngi. Mingi huffed and glares a bit towards Seonghwa before continue what he wants to say to Yunho,

"WE have made you miserable for half a year. Half a year baby. I can't imagine how hard it is for you all this while though you were only a victim in all of this. So just let us repent and take care of you from now on. I know you have changed a few of your day classes to night classes and I want you to change it back. I also hope that you will quit one of your jobs please. Your major is hard. I know you can do it, my baby is a genius but baby, I want you to be healthy too. If you keep doing it like you're doing it right now, I won't even be surprised if you relapse and end up here again."

"B-but if I do all that you're asking me.. H-how can I pay for my fees..?"

"I'm not finished yet bub. In case you have forgotten yourself, you are actually one of the people in this university that always get the highest GPA every semester. I know you didn't actually think about this as you always say that you're just a normal student. Baby, you're not. You are a very special student. You can apply for the scholarship for your next semester until you graduate, baby. With your GPA? I think you won't ever have a problem with that. What do you say?"

Yunho looked at Mingi dumbfounded. He never thought of applying for a scholarship as he really thinks that he is not qualified though he always gets in the dean list every semester. He only did his assignments diligently so he really didn't think that he is good enough to apply for one.

"Y-you really think so? I can apply f-for the scholarship?"

"Yes!" "Yes you can" "Of course baby"

Yunho blushes a deep red and let a small smile, "M-maybe I can try applying it"

Everyone nods at that and after the nurse has removed the IV drip from Yunho's hand, Yunho is ready to go home.

Yunho smiles a little, seeing the outside world again while seated in the car with Mingi and Hongjoong while Seonghwa is driving. Mingi also has a small smile while he is openly staring at Yunho though Yunho is too busy watching the environment outside to realize that Mingi is watching him.

After a few minutes, Yunho realizes that Seonghwa is not driving to his address but he knew this road like the back of his hand. Yunho finally looked over to Mingi and tilted his head asking him, "Min? Why are we going here? Hyungs? Did you guys have to get something or someone? My house is on the opposite side."

"Your house is here pup." says Hongjoong.

Yunho gawk at Hongjoong, Seonghwa then Mingi before stuttering out, "W-what? B-but i-is it really o-okay for me to l-live here again? W-what about m-my stuff at my h-house?"

Mingi chuckled a bit, holding Yunho's hand and squeezing it gently, "Don't worry about that, San, Wooyoung, Yeosang and Jongho already took care of that. Your stuff is already in our room. You can tell the owner that you'll move out. Come live with us again? With me?"

Yunho stares at Mingi with his mouth open and close and open again before he closes it and nodded and pushed himself towards Mingi and hugged him.

Yunho hesitated in front of the door. He's nervous and he doesn't know why. Maybe because he never thought that he could actually live here again with everyone and share a room with Mingi again. Will they accept him again? Yunho knew that everyone already told him that they wanted him back but he was just afraid that he would make the same mistake again.

Yunho takes a deep breath when he sees Seonghwa open the door and his hands involuntarily shake a little showing how nervous he is. Mingi saw this so he took Yunho's hand and intertwined it with his and gave Yunho a gentle squeeze before leaning to Yunho and kissing his forehead.

"Everything will be fine babe. Trust me."

Yunho shakily exhales and nodded his head a little. They went into the house and suddenly Yunho was engulfed in a big group hug with him in the center. Tears that he had been holding on since he was in the car running down freely now on his cheeks and the others stop squeezing the life of Yunho when they noticed before Yunho suddenly giggled and look at each of them and shyly says, "I-I'm home" with a big smile and happy tears.

This makes everyone hug him again saying "Welcome back" and they stay there for a while before Seonghwa tells them to let go of Yunho and let him rest.

\--

Yunho now just finished applying for his scholarship for the next semester, and by how his Headmaster gives him a positive reaction, Yunho thinks that he will be getting that scholarship. It is already a month after the hospital stay and he already told the owner of his mini studio that he'll move out and he quit his jobs at the tea house and the coffee shop, only having one job at the bookstore because he likes to handle books more than people.

He promises his 4 hyungs that he will come by often with his friends and they delightedly say that they will wait for them anytime. He also had changed his night classes back to regular classes.

He was about to walk back home after his classes when suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder and he was pulled backwards and pushed towards the walls. His head collided into the walls a bit but not enough to leave a bump but it did hurt a bit so Yunho hissed closing his eyes and when he opened it he was met with a face that he never ever wanted to come in contact with again.

"Hey pretty boy, remember me? Wow I didn't actually believe when they said you are actually a computer science's student. I thought you're like the one with the easiest major or something."

"W-what do you want?"

"You. Lets have some fun again aite? How bout at my place tonight? Even better if we go now."

"I d-don't want to. F-fun? It w-was not fun f-for me."

"Oh come on. I'll give you something that will make you feel good later. Just like that night. You're not complaining though before."

"You spiked my drink. You drugged me. How can I complain when I can't even move a finger."

The fucker had his eyes wide open a little, shocked because it seems Yunho knew he spiked and drugged him but he doesn't want to give up. He wants to taste the pretty boy again no matter what and he just got the pills that can make Yunho gave in under his touch.

He then slid his hand that was still on Yunho's shoulder down to Yunho's chest and stomach and he stopped just before Yunho's jeans. Yunho shuddered because he remembered how disgustingly those hands were on his body and he wants it off of his body now.

Yunho tried to pull the hand away only to get shoved again to the wall and no matter how hard Yunho tried, he just won't let him go. Yunho is shaking now and tears are threatening to fall.

"L-let go! No! Stop touching me!"

Yunho really wished that Mingi had come and picked him up today. Usually Mingi did but today Mingi had a meeting with one of his clubs so he will meet Yunho at their house.

"Oh come on pretty boy. There's no one who will save you now. Not after all of these people thought you were the one willingly slept with me. Be a good boy and I might be gentle a little later okay?" whispered the fucker.

Yunho panicked and trashed around and suddenly he could no longer feel the weight of the other's hands on his body. Yunho kept crying and slid down to the floor, his knees close to his chest and he buried his head in between his legs and chest.

"YOU FUCKER! DON'T *punch* YOU *punch* TOUCH *punch* HIM *punch* AGAIN *punch*."

"Mingi, that's enough. You will be in trouble if he becomes unconscious."

"OH I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! THIS FUCKER SHOULD BE BEHIND BARS RIGHT NOW!"

"Mingi, stop. Yunho needs you so you really can't be in trouble now."

That stops Mingi from punching the fuck out of the fucker.

Mingi huffs loudly, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He then looks over to where Yunho is cowering and sobbing near the walls and his heart breaks. He carefully approaches Yunho and squat down, touching Yunho's knees.

Yunho flinches hard and sobbing while talking gibberish and whimpering.

"No! D-don't touch me! G-get off! G-get off! P-please!"

Yunho, in his hyperventilating states, didn't recognize that it was Mingi who touched him. He tries to scoot backwards but only met with his back colliding with the walls meaning he can't go any further and this just makes him sobs more.

"Yunho?"

Yunho shakes his head, crying and whimpering.

Mingi tries again, as gently as he can,

"Baby?"

That seems to work as Yunho stops crying, he blinks a few times to get rid of the tears that make his vision blurry and is met with Mingi's worried face.

"M-mingi?"

Mingi let out a small smile while nodding his head before he nearly fell over on his back because Yunho just jumped onto him and buried his head on Mingi's shoulder while clutching Mingi's shirt for dear life. Mingi sighs a little relieved now that Yunho recognizes him and runs his hand up and down on Yunho's back gently.

"You won't get away with this. I will make sure that you will be kicked from this Uni and do you know who my parents are bitch? They-"

A slap on the fucker's head got him to stop talking and he looked up to whoever it was that had managed to slap him.

"It's you that won't get away with this and possibly be kick out of this Uni so give me a favor and shut the fuck up." sass Heechul while having his hand on his waist.

"Hey, my parents are one of the biggest donors for this Uni so they won't kick me out no matter what."

Heechul rolls his eyes and glares, "Kim fucking Hwan. It doesn't matter if we lose one of the donors if their children can't behave on this Uni. Oh, did I forget to mention it to you? This Uni belongs to Teukie's parents so welp, you just did something unforgivable in front of their son and if you say that we don't have any proof, well boy, see up there? That cameras aren't just for show, they actually work. There goes our proves that you're about to violate this puppy right here. Say goodbye because you won't even get to step a foot inside of this Uni after tomorrow."

Kim Hwan's eyes widened and he was about to stutter an apology but was cut off by Leeteuk yanking his collars up and his pleas fell on deaf ears while Leeteuk drags him to his father's office.

".....remind me not to get on Chul and Teuk hyungs bad side babe..?" whispered Mingi but Heechul heard it anyway and he just rolls his eyes fondly.

Yunho had somewhat calmed down and he heard everything so he giggled when Mingi told him those words. Mingi softly wiped Yunho's tears that are still on his cheeks and kisses his forehead murmured, "I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier.." Yunho shook his head and laid his head on Mingi's shoulder saying, "It's fine. You're here now, that's important but I thought we're gonna meet at the house? Why are you here?" "My meetings got canceled so I thought why the hell not to fetch you and go home together. I'm glad I did the right thing coming here." Yunho hummed and closed his eyes.

"You guys should go home now but Yunho ah, can I take a look at you? Did he hurt you?" says Heechul and Yunho pulled himself off Mingi and looked up to where Heechul is standing before looking down at himself and shook his head saying, "I'm fine hyung. He didn't get to do anything except running his hands on me." and Yunho shivered a little at the memory.

Heechul deemed that the answer is good enough and told them to go home.

\--

**[There will be smut here. Read at your own risks]**

That night, Yunho is laying on the bed, biting his lips with a frown on his face. He had taken a shower after they arrived home that evening but the dirty feelings won't come off of him. He turns over and shoves his face onto the pillow and sighs.

Mingi who was sitting near the bed doing his assignments heard Yunho sighing so he looked over and saw Yunho had his face buried in the pillow. Sensing that something is troubling his lover, Mingi saves his work and shuts his laptop off before he goes over to their bed and lay down beside Yunho.

Mingi runs his hand on top of Yunho's head waiting for a response patiently.

5 full minutes of comfortable silence, Yunho's shoulder suddenly shook and Mingi thought that his lover was laughing but then he heard a whimper so he gently turned Yunho over so he could see his face and saw that Yunho was actually crying.

Concerned, Mingi had his hand cupping Yunho's cheek asking, "Baby? Why are you crying? Is everything alright?". Yunho shakes his head and buries his face on Mingi's chest still sobbing. Mingi doesn't know what to do and he has his hands in the air for a while as he contemplates on what he should do and ends up hugging Yunho close and caressing Yunho's head.

"M-make me forget p-please.." says Yunho softly.

Mingi tilted his head in confusion. "Make you forget what baby?"

Yunho then pulled his head a bit so he can look up to Mingi and rather than speaking up, Yunho grab Mingi's neck and pulled him closer and kiss him, hard. Mingi's eyes widened a bit but he did reciprocate Yunho's kiss but he still felt something was wrong so after letting Yunho kiss him harder than usual for a bit, Mingi gently pulled himself off.

Yunho felt frustrated as he was about to forget about Kim Hwan's dirty hands all over him but Mingi just had to pull himself off of him. Yunho's tears are running freely showing how desperate he is and the way he pushed himself further into Mingi's space while trying to pull Mingi closer to him is actually making Mingi more concerned than turned on.

This is not how his baby would usually behave. Something must be bothering him and Yunho won't tell him why. So while he let Yunho had his way with his neck, yes, Yunho had attacked Mingi's neck after MIngi refused to kiss him, Mingi is trying to figure out what makes his soft baby become this aggressive, not that he doesn't want this side of Yunho comes out, but he just doesn't feel right at the moment.

After a few minutes thinking, Mingi remembered what happened that evening and remembered how Yunho always had those nightmare saying how he feels disgusting when Kim Hwan runs his hands all over him.

Now that he knows what is bothering his baby, he stops Yunho from marking his neck and earns himself a very long whine from Yunho. Mingi giggled a bit but he tilted Yunho's chin so Yunho looked up at him and Mingi softly kissed him. Yunho lets his eyes close and is eager to kiss Mingi back, and hard, but Mingi won't let him. Yunho whines when all Mingi does is kissing him softly so he bit Mingi's lower lips and Mingi yelps.

"Baby, I know you want to forget all of those things, but it won't help if you're being this aggressive. Let me do it in my way. Okay? Do you trust me?"

Yunho pouts a bit but knows what Mingi said is right so he sighs and nods his head. Mingi smiled and softly kissed him again. They had been kissing for almost 10 minutes before without a warning, Mingi starts to kiss Yunho lower, down to his chin and he moves to Yunho's neck. All of this Mingi kissing him gently and slowly makes Yunho a moaning mess.

Mingi then starts to nibble Yunho's collarbone and earn himself a moan that is a bit louder than before. Mingi then starts to slide his hands under Yunho's shirt making him shivered at the touches and suddenly Yunho's mind went back to that night and all he could feel was those dirty hands touching him.

Yunho whimpers and starts to claw off Mingi's hands and Mingi stops everything before he cups Yunho's face gently calling Yunho to come back to him.

"Yunho, baby, come back to me please. You're not with him. You're with me. Baby, come back."

Yunho's breathing starts to quicken but he can hear Mingi calling him so he pushes himself to calm down and he takes a few deep breaths. It works as Yunho calms down a few moments later and when he opens his eyes, he is met with Mingi staring down at him with a small smile and loving eyes.

"Hi baby, do you still want to do this? We can always try again later." says Mingi while caressing Yunho's forehead. Yunho starts to whine thinking that Mingi will stop everything and he doesn't want it to end.

"N-nooo don't stop please.."

"Alright alright but I'm gonna do this in a new way. I need you to open your eyes and look at me the whole time. If you feel like you will be going back to that night, call my name and I will know what to do at the time. Okay bub?"

Yunho nodded at this and Mingi slowly slid his hand under Yunho's shirt again and Yunho sucked a breath and looked over to Mingi. He can feel Mingi running his hands over his stomach and chest and he shivered but he doesn't feel dirty, he feels hot instead. Mingi runs his hand a few times and when Yunho seems to be with him, he slowly pulls Yunho's shirt over his head and tosses it somewhere on the floor.

Yunho shivered as he felt a little bit cold after Mingi took off his shirt but the cold feeling doesn't last long as Mingi starts to kiss Yunho chest near his right nipple and Yunho shakily exhales at the sensation.

Yunho moans when he feels Mingi's wet tongue playfully run all over his chest and gasps when Mingi nibbles on his right nipple. Yunho turns into a hot moaning mess while Mingi runs his tongue all over Yunho's chest and stomach, nibbling and giving Yunho a few hickeys along the way.

"M-min"

Mingi stops and looks over to Yunho and without waiting for what Yunho wanted to say, he kisses him gently on the lips and Yunho moans into the kiss and latches his hands around Mingi's neck.

"You alright?"

Yunho nods his head before pouting, murmuring "Why am I the only one without a shirt on?" Mingi blinks, and laughs a little before shaking his head and pulling off his shirt. Mingi thought that Yunho called him because he still felt Kim Hwan's hands rather than his and it turns out everything is fine.

Mingi then continues to kiss Yunho on the lips and after a few minutes kissing, Mingi let his hand wander down Yunho's body until he found a bulge. Yunho moans loudly into the kiss when Mingi cupped his hard on and after a few strokes, Mingi pulled Yunho's pants off of him.

"Oh wow, already wet for me babe?" says Mingi while he slides Yunho's pre-cum around the head and strokes it slowly. Yunho blushes a crimson red and puts his arms on his face embarrassed. Mingi laughs a little and pulls Yunho's arm away from his face.

"Don't cover your face, I want to see it babe."

Yunho huffed, red face, pouting but ended up moaning accidentally when Mingi suddenly fondled his shaft. That really turns Mingi on, he kisses Yunho for a few minutes before wandering down to Yunho's shaft, and starts teasing him with a few licks here and there around it. Mingi gives Yunho a few more teases and when he can feel Yunho starts to feel frustrated, Mingi takes Yunho's shaft into his mouth. That leads to Yunho moaning loudly more than ever and making Yunho grab Mingi's hair but not enough to hurt him.

Mingi bobbles his head up and down Yunho's shaft and when he can feel Yunho is about to cum, he stops.

Yunho clutched Mingi's hair whining as he really wanted to cum but Mingi just stopped suddenly.

"W-why did you stopp? I was so closeeeee"

"Relax babe, I don't want you to cum yet."

Yunho huffed and he jumped slightly when he felt a wet tongue run through his balls down to his entrance. Yunho closes his eyes moaning a little when Mingi starts to thrust his tongue into his entrance. After a few more thrusts, Mingi stopped and went over to one of the drawers beside the bed and took out a bottle of lube, opened the cap and poured it on his fingers.

Yunho licks his lips watching Mingi and he is nervous as for what is about to come. Mingi then parted Yunho's legs and lingered a finger near Yunho's entrance before he looked over to Yunho and seeing how nervous he was, Mingi kissed Yunho gently on the lips making Yunho close his eyes and wrap his arms around Mingi's neck.

When Mingi feels that Yunho has calmed down a bit, he gently pushes a finger inside Yunho's entrance while still kissing Yunho so Yunho won't concentrate on the finger. After a few thrusts and seeing how Yunho keeps moaning into their kiss, Mingi pushes another finger in. Mingi did the same as before, thrusting in and out gently until he feels Yunho had relax and moaning deliciously, Mingi pushes the last finger in and Yunho hissed a little before Mingi shushed him gently with a deeper kiss and after a few minutes Yunho relaxes into it.

Mingi then curled his fingers a bit and felt accomplished when Yunho suddenly shuddered, gasped and moaned loudly arching his back. Mingi keeps brushing Yunho's sweet spots and he stops when Yunho starts to moan more and more and his breathings quicken.

Yunho let out a loud whine when he felt empty and was about to have a fit but stopped when he looked over to Mingi and saw Mingi was pouring the lube onto his own shaft before aligning his shaft towards Yunho's entrance. Yunho gulped a little but he is far too horny now to stop and he really wants to feel MIngi in him so he bit his lips and braces himself.

MIngi knew his baby was nervous and he was also nervous and scared a little. Scared that Yunho can't take it and he will end up hurting him but seeing Yunho's determined face, Mingi went over and aligned his shaft towards Yunho's puckered hole, slowly and gently pushed it inside.

Yunho moans and arch his back a little when Mingi starts to enter him, it stings a little but it doesn't hurt like how Kim Hwan did it. Yunho feels full when Mingi is deep inside him and he gives MIngi a signal for him to move as it doesn't hurt anymore. Mingi then started to thrust in and out slowly and only when Yunho huffed and glared at Mingi and told him to be a bit faster, did he thrust faster.

After a few minutes thrusting in and out of Yunho, Mingi then pulls one of Yunho's leg up and put it on his shoulder so he can get a better angle and was earned with a very loud moan from Yunho with his back arched and knuckles white gripping the sheets. Mingi then thrust faster at the new angle and Yunho's moans became louder by the minutes, making Mingi thrust even faster and wrap his hand around Yunho's shaft and pumping it.

Yunho felt overwhelmed by MIngi's shaft and his hands around his own shaft that he can't even make out a word where he brokenly and loudly moans before his body convulsed and he cums hard. Mingi moans seeing how beautiful Yunho is right now and he too cums a few moments later.

Mingi, breathing still haggard, went to their bathroom and wet a small towel before making his way to the sleepy and sated Yunho on the bed and clean as good as he can before tossing the towel somewhere on the floor. He will clean all that up later.

Mingi then lay on the bed next to Yunho who immediately latched himself onto Mingi and if Yunho is somewhat a pet, you can hear him purring. Mingi pulled Yunho even closer to him and kissed his forehead while murmuring, "Are you alright babe?". Yunho nods his head smiling sleepily "Never better. Thank you Mingi." "Anything for my baby."

They look at each other for a while both having a small loving smile and Mingi peck Yunho's lips and tell him to go to sleep. Yunho obliges and closes his eyes, snuggling close, wrapping his arm around Mingi's waist and letting a small "I love you" before he fell asleep. Mingi kisses Yunho's forehead saying "I love you too baby" and he also falls asleep a few moments later.

Everything is good now for both Yunho and Mingi. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finish! TYSM for reading my story! I'll be back with more later~~~

**Author's Note:**

> give kudos if you think this story is good!   
sorry for the lag of grammars or something. I'm trying the best i can! <3  
comments are welcome and love! xD


End file.
